The Scent of Summer was Never too Sweet
by Fantasy Starlette
Summary: They would tell her, and when they did. She would hate me. So why not hate each other from the beginning? Make it a bit easier. Afterall, who could love a killer? They died because of me. The only thing i was capable of, was hurting those around me. RXR!
1. One Shot One Love

**(A/N) Okay! New story! Actually my English class was cancelled this morning, so I had nothing better to do! LOL! Okay…it may seem a tad bit graphic, but this chapter kind of had to be. I hope you read it, and tell me what you think. It isn't another "High School" story…actually the characters will hardly ever be in the school setting so just give it a chance. Okay? Well I hope you enjoy, and I hope that it isn't that bad. I have never written a story in first person before so it probably is a bunch of crap, but I have got to learn sometime or another, so please bare with me!**

* * *

_"Have you ever felt a life die…wither away in your own arms…your very own hands? It's soul desperate to survive…longing for just a little more time. Have you ever watched them struggle, fight endlessly until the very end, and all you can do…is nothing but let them go. Your hands are drenched in blood…their blood. Tears stream along your cheeks, blurring your vision…your throat burns, choking you from within. Have you ever killed the ones you held most dear? Do you know what that feels like? To indirectly take someone else's life away from them…and from their own loved ones. Standing alone…this feeling of regret runs angrily through your veins, and you realize it's over. Have you ever felt this way? Unfortunately…I have. "_

**Chapter 1 **

**"One Shot One Love" **

_**Clasko POV: **_

I really wouldn't define myself as an "angry, troubled" individual. I was hurt. Ignoring the countless shoves, and doing my best to find alternate routes to class wasn't enough. Today was my day. My day of retribution, and every one would soon know it.

Tidus and Shuyin Landes. Need I say more? Both idiots. I don't know how many times I had prayed that they would disappear one day, and never come back, but that's never going to happen. I've only known the brothers since eighth grade, and there actually was a time where I looked up to both of them. What the hell was I thinking? I still kick myself. Well that surely was a lesson learned. I've heard that their dad drinks a lot, and beats them. That doesn't give them a reason to push others around to make them feel better about themselves...right? Pathetic if you ask me. How many times have you embarrassed me this year Tidus? Haven't you laughed your pain away yet! Everyone laughs at you like you're a damn comedian! Don't you worry, because the only one laughing today will be me.

I gripped my bag tightly as I ascended the school's stairs into the courtyard. I knew they would be waiting, they waited every morning. Never missed a day. It just never gets old. I just want to be…left alone.

"Well…well…well. If it isn't Clasko Allyns. You're here early! We were willing to wait another half hour for you!" Tidus chuckled arrogantly placing his palm atop his brother's shoulder. I wanted to pull the trigger so badly. I couldn't bring my finger to do so, and ended up giving them one last chance for redemption.

"Oh Tidus! Do you have to bother him today? I mean if the Dean finds you starting trouble—"Rikku, enough." Shuyin cut her off with much authority, now returning his smile toward me mockingly.

"So, Clasko!" Tidus began enthusiastically, "Vanilla or chocolate?" Tidus concluded now holding two containers of pudding in each of his palms. I took a step back, begging Yevon to just spare me this one-day of humiliation.

"Hey, Tidus let's not do this today. You just got in trouble yesterday. Two days in a row? That's too much man." Gippal added. He was just as bad. Always shoving me to the ground after school hours, or up against my locker for everyone to see. I really wish the reason that they were trying to stop Tidus…was because they cared. Yea, right. They were just looking out for him...things never change.

"Vanilla it is!" Tidus chuckled annoyingly before I felt its cool texture topple my head, and down my face and back. A few students who had noticed turned their glares to laughter. It was so fucking funny right! Shuyin, and Tidus laughed to themselves, while tearing away the lid to the chocolate container. Another spill flowed down my shirt rather icily. My bag slipped away from my hands embarrassedly, and I could feel my face inflaming into a bright red. Looking down to my bag I noticed the handle of my gun had been sticking out, nobody seemed to notice. They were too busy clutching their sides from laughter. They had their chance. Quickly bending down to retrieve it, I tucked it safely into my arms before sprinting away into the school's main foyer. There was no running home to change, no calling out sick with the nurses office, because today…today…right here is where I wanted to be.

_One shove too many...one push too far. How strong is the human body to sustain such a blow? There will always be that line...the line that should never be crossed, and when it is...there is no going back. Everybody has their breaking points...everybody. _

_**Tidus POV:**_

Elma Cathierna. The most optimistic seventeen years old girl that Spira will probably ever lay eyes on. I've known her since kindergarten. The spunky brown haired, browned eyed girl who always made it an objective to sit in the front row of every class. I'm not sure why he chose her exactly? She never wronged anybody, never in her entire life had she ever done harm to a single soul. Why her? Why did it have to be like this? It's not right. It wasn't fair. She hasn't even had the chance to explore Spira yet like she carried on about many countless times. I don't even think I can recall one moment when she wasn't schooling the Albhed in there own excavating techniques. I guess that's just Elma for you though.

I laid my back up against the wall where I held her weak body in my arms. Her head slouched downwards, and I could feel that she was no longer breathing. I wanted this nightmare to end. All of it. I wanted Elma to come back. I just wanted things to be the way they were up until today. My hands trembled recklessly as I used what little bit of strength I had left to pull Elma up further atop my chest, her head resting beneath my chin.

"Elma…" I whispered, my voice a bit shaky as I set my glare across the hall toward another set of empty eyes before me.

"Elma…why don't you just wake up Elma? I wont… I wont be mad at you for giving up. Just wake up. I know your strong… just wake up. Okay?" I spoke softly into her ear with little hope that it would actually work. Warm liquid began to seep its way through my shirt, and on the floor around me. She wasn't coming back. No longer would she invite me over for her mom's lasagna on Friday nights…no longer would she help me out with my Algebra homework the night before the test…no longer would I see her head bobbing up and down from the front row as she took notes that I would eventually copy anyways…no longer.

"Tidus! What the hell are you doing!? Lets get the fuck out of here!" I turned my head to see Gippal stumbling around the corner, throwing himself back against the wall as his eyes set to Elma's.

"El…Elma…no…" He stuttered out, before easing his body away from the wall, "Tidus…I know Elma was one of your best friends…shit, she was a good friend to us all…but right now we have to go…like now." I shook my head violently, gripping her body into my embrace. I wasn't going to let her go, not now…not ever. She was my damn friend! She needed me right now! She needed me more then ever! How could I just run away? How the hell could I just leave her like that!

"Tidus…it isn't safe, we have got to get the hell out of here! What the fuck are you doing? Do you want to die too—

A nearby gunshot sounded from a few halls over, causing him to jerk his head around nervously. I'm not going to lie. I was scared as shit, but I couldn't bring myself to leave Elma. I couldn't leave her alone like this. I just…couldn't.

"Listen Tidus," Gippal began now peering around the corner cautiously, bringing his voice to a mere whisper, "I don't want to drag you out of here…but I will. Let go of Elma, and follow me. I know another way out of the school through the back. If you want we'll come back for Elma…all right man? So can we please go…like now…" Gippal continued before charging toward me. To say he was strong would be an understatement. He curled his fist into my jacket before pulling me to my feet. Elma slipped slowly away from my chest, and looking back I could see her... resting there in her very own blood. A tear streamed alongside my face as I said goodbye one last time. Gippal tugged harder at my jacket, a slight notion to quicken my pace. I did. My legs pushed into the marble floor as hard as my body would allow. Sweat furrowed my brow, and my calve muscles tightened in agony. I was exhausted as hell. A few of the halls were littered with corpses, stumbling over their bodies was a feat, but I strained my eyes sternly upon their faces. Looking for anybody else I knew.

"Please! Please don't kill me! Please I don't want to die!" A girl yelled about the corner, but it was too late to slow our speedy acceleration to a complete stop. We turned the corner. Gippal tugged at my sleeve to turn around whispering, _"Hurry…we'll find another way." _I couldn't move. I wouldn't move. Not this time. I was pissed. I was sick of fucking running around in circles.

"Leave her the fuck alone Clasko!" I yelled angrily, not sure of whether that was the best decision. I mean…he had a fucking gun! His face was hot red as he turned to look at me evilly. His free hand lifted to the girl's neckline, choking her slowly against the lockers, while raising the gun toward me, until I could see clearly down it's barrel. I looked aside it but for a moment to witness the girl. I didn't know her that well, but I knew enough to recognize it was Dona Sandrino.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Popular! Tidus Landes! Bravo…thought I was going to have to track you down!" He was so arrogant. Every time I look at him…I can't help… but see Elma.

"Your pathetic! You know that! —"Shut the fuck up Tidus! Shut up! Did you forget who is holding the gun! I am! So you listen to me!" I couldn't deny it. He did hold the gun, and could pop one of those bullets in me at any time, but he wanted to wait.

"Do you think you're funny? Bullying other people for your own amusement…do you find that interesting—"Your sick you know that—"I said shut the fuck up!" He yelled again, and Gippal froze in place aside me. His heavy boots had not moved since Clasko had raised his gun. He was scared. Hell, I was scared shitless, not knowing whether the next moment I'd be dead or not.

"How many times Tidus? How many times did you laugh at me? How many times did you pull your stupid pranks when I just wanted to be left alone! I just wanted to stay alone!" He continued yelling, waving the gun casually before my face. Turning his attention back to the Dona, who continually struggled against him, smashed the handle across her face.

"You laughed bitch didn't you! Oh, Tidus you're so fucking hilarious! Making fun of other people! Enough is enough!" I was a bit startled when he hit Dona; as a matter of fact I took a step forward, and before remembering once again I could do nothing, halted any thoughts of retribution. Gippal's fists curled. We hated seeing Dona so helpless, struggling back to her feet, gripping her face tightly in pain. Guys could raise as many hands to one another as they liked, but they crossed the line if they ever hit a girl. Clasko quickly looked back, his pale lips quivering in anger.

"It's over Tidus. I will kill anyone who has ever laughed at me. It will never end…not until everyone of you bastards is dead." He replied calmly now cocking the gun back, pressing the barrel to the Dona's forehead tightly. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the end to come. Her body recoiled closer against the wall, wanting to move away, wanting to fade away right through it. A tear slipped gently from her wet eyelash, and she tried her best to silence her sobs. I couldn't bare it any longer. If this started because of me then I would end it! Right here right now! I lunged forward, pushing his arm aside. Shocked at this sudden approach released a bullet with the ease of the trigger. It went straight through the locker aside Dona's face, and I could see Gippal grabbing her quickly away.

"Quick run!" He yelled as I saw her fade from view around the corner. She would be safe now at least. It was an intense struggle, and I couldn't seem to get a grip on the handle. My sweaty palms slipped to and fro. His arms rose, and a few shots went wildly into the air. Gippal took cover aside the corner of the wall, I heard a few yells his way, but at the moment paid no attention to what he was saying.

"Give it up Tidus! I will fucking kill you all!"

"Your fucking crazy if you think I will ever let you take another one of my friends! You bastard!" I pushed him alongside the wall; nearly punching the window out, pushing off the wall he used his body weight to slam me back up against the lockers. Nearly taking the breath out of me, I could barely hold onto the gun's handle.

"Tidus! She is fucking dead! She's dead!" Gippal yelled. I really wanted to know what the hell he was screaming about, but I couldn't lose focus…I couldn't let him kill another person. I had to get this gun away from him.

"Give it up Tidus! I'll even let you choose where you want your bulle—

Silence consumed the hall with a final shot. Warm liquid gushed atop my hand. Clasko fell forward, holding onto my shoulders, his nails embedding themselves into my flesh. I couldn't help but push him warily away. He fell back, clutching his side, blood oozing through, and between his fingers. He looked to me tiredly, his green eyes piercing through me.

"I…just…just wanted…to be…alone…" He whispered softly barely audible enough for me to hear, a tear slipping away from his eye. I glanced down…I was still holding the gun in my hand. I looked back up to Clasko; his eyes were open set on mine. He didn't blink…his chest that had been heaving so heavily before was now perfectly still. He was dead…I...I had killed him. I really didn't know what to think, but I threw the gun away from my hands, drenched in blood it trailed down the hallway. I had to get this blood off of me…his blood. I rubbed my hands against jeans harshly, shaking my head in attempt to derail the memory from its track. I placed my hand against the locker, assisting me to stand. I stumbled a few steps back, still unable to look away from his solemn, cold, green stare. I turned my body quickly away, only to stand still, my feet unable to move. Gippal's face pressed into the shirt of yet another victim, he clenched her sleeves helplessly sobbing endlessly into its texture. I edged nearer to get a closer look, and for a moment I thought it may have been Dona, and she hadn't made it...I was wrong.

"Gip…Gippal…" He turned up to me vehemently. Quickly lunging to his feet, slamming me aimlessly against the wall.

"You killed her Tidus! You shot her! You shot her!" My eyes widened as Gippal yelled spitefully into my face. I turned to see her lying atop the floor. Sweat still evident along her brow.

"When you were fighting Clasko! When the gun went off! Tidus! Tidus she's fucking dead man!" Gippal screamed angrily, tears evident in his eyes. "I couldn't stop her! I…I didn't see her! I couldn't fucking stop her man!" Gippal gripped my shirt tightly, falling to his knees in regret, "I didn't see her coming…Tidus…you killed her…" Gippal's voice softened, and his pain seared through me as her visage became clear with Gippal's collapse. She had been running, looking for an exit, trying to escape like the rest of us. I remembered Gippal screaming to me moments after the shots had been fired into the air, but couldn't quiet recall his words until now.

**_"Tidus! It's Lenne! You shot her! She's dead!_**

"Lenne…"

* * *

**(A/N) Okay! Tell me what you thought! I was really just bored! LoL! So…yea, tell me if you would like me to finish it, or keep working on it…I'm rather unsure myself! Well I hoped you enjoyed, and if not…then I guess just tell me what I should improve on! It was my first time with first person…so please…be gentle! Thanks for reading as always! Review please!**


	2. Sense of Betrayal

**(A/N) Hello! Starlette here! Okay I have decided to start off each chapter with a little synopsis of the last chapter. Cause I know that a lot of the time I happen to update late, and when I finally do I want everybody to know exactly what is still going on. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, because I wont be adding any new material. So skip over it you want. With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

**Te decet hymnus Deus in Sion, Someone, PrincessAinoMinako, and last but definitely not least Kiru2010. **

**Seriously you guys were all such a great help. I look forward to your guidance Te decet hymnus Deus in Sion. All of your words meant a lot! Thank you again! **

_**Synopsis (Chapter 1):**_

Chapter one opens with the harassment of Clasko Allyns, and his own personal thoughts. His tolerance level had finally broken, and he sought revenge. Tidus Landes. Pretty most popular guy in school, mostly known through his pranks and class jokes. Clasko seemed to be his main target…until the tables turned and he found himself on the other end. Fighting for survival, each struggle for control of the small handgun in Clasko's hands. Tidus consequently takes the life of Clasko, and accidentally his brother's girlfriend…Lenne, who was shot by a stray bullet that Tidus had released during the effort.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**"A Sense of Betrayal" **

_**Gippal POV:**_

I honestly don't think the wind could have hit me harder. I was nearly knocked straight back on my ass, as Tidus help me budge the heavy foyer doors open. I have never felt so weak, so strained before in my life. Elma was dead; Clasko was dead, and now…Lenne. I looked over to Tidus. He was lost, probably just as much as I was. Where do we go from here? How do we move on? How are we going to tell Shuyin? How are we going to tell him? That no longer will he be able to hold his girl in his arms, walk her safely home, and if he was lucky get that goodnight kiss that would set him in a good mood for weeks. How are we going to tell him, his own brother killed her? I couldn't help but think this. My mind was running so fast I thought I was going to explode right where I stood. Wondering on Tidus' reaction, I turned to face him. His face had drained of all color. His eyes were distant, and not aware of his surroundings.

"Come on Tidus…we have to face them eventually." He didn't move, didn't respond. Nothing. What should I do? Tell him everything was going to be okay? A lie? Everything wasn't going to be okay…nothing would be the same…not after today. The tears seemed to prick at my face as I saw him fall to his knees, landing rather harshly atop the rough pavement. He knew the life he had led before today…was over. Nothing for any of us would ever be the same.

"Come on boys! Lets get you out of here!" The Yevonite soldier screamed above the ghastly wind, gripping our shoulders, ushering us quickly away from the building. I couldn't stop my eyes from looking at Tidus; his shirt was drenched in blood, clinging to his body, a horrible stain that would scar our lives forever. He staggered slowly down the stairs, and the Yevonites looked him over physically to see as to whether or not he had been shot, but that wasn't where the damage had been done…far from it.

"Are you okay, son! Was your friend shot?" The Yevonite screamed to me, as he looked back to Tidus' condition. As much as I wanted to open my mouth…I couldn't…couldn't say a thing. Not a word would come to my lips, so I shook my head slowly a tear slipping from my eye once more. I tried to hold it back, but I couldn't. Did this all happen? Was this a fucking nightmare…and I was having trouble waking up? It wasn't real. I tried to focus, but it was in vain. I couldn't focus, and my mind couldn't shake away the memory of Lenne's body flinging back through the air…as though she had hit a wall…and was falling back against the floor. I had heard somebody running quickly behind me, but it was…all too fast…and then—

"Gippal! Oh my goodness! I thought you were dead!" Rikku lunged into my arms. I caught her with what little strength I had, and hugged her as tightly as my arms would allow. She burrowed her head into my shoulder, trembling with fear. I gripped her harder into my embrace, trying my best to suppress my tears in front of her. I wouldn't let her see me cry. I had to stay strong… for the both of us.

"Tidus! Shit man! I thought you were a goner! Why the fuck were you…you know what? Forget that shit. I'm just glad your okay." I loosened my grip around Rikku's waist peering over toward Tidus. His arms hung loosely at his sides, trapped in Shuyin's embrace. Even though he was alive…Lenne wasn't. What was Shuyin going to do? I kept my mouth shut. It wasn't my damn place…but was it really a great choice to let Tidus go through this alone. I mean…wasn't it just an accident…but Shuyin wasn't going to see it that way. All he was going to see…was that Lenne…was gone forever.

"Gippal…what's wrong?" Rikku asked softly, barely audible above the crowd, and elements alone. She peered over toward Tidus, quickly flashing her big green eyes back up at me again.

"Gippal…who…whose blood is that?" I didn't answer her. I couldn't answer that question. I was afraid to.

"Gippal…why aren't you answering me? Tell me what happened…tell me what happened!" She raised her pitch slightly, tears brimming both eyes. I bit my lip as a safety net not to say another word, and just pulled her close. She pushed back wanting me to tell her first, but I couldn't. Wrapping my hands around her thin wrists pulled her near, and her resistance died slowly in my arms. She sobbed quietly into my jacket, gripping the seams tightly. How could I tell her Lenne was dead? Her best friend…her best friend since elementary school, up until now…she was dead. I can't do it. I wont do it.

"Tidus…what's wrong?" Shuyin asked as he leaned back placing his hands atop Tidus' shoulders, every now and then looking up to the schools foyer. He was waiting for Lenne, still holding onto whatever hope he had left. Tidus noticed as well, and became rather hesitant…I started to wonder if he was ever going to tell him. He noticed me looking, and peered back, thoughts running through our eyes, he returned to Shuyin's now fixated glare.

"Tidus…seriously…what's wrong?" He gripped him tighter, pulling him near, "Tidus…what happened in there? What happened in there!" Shuyin looked deeply into his eyes before jerking away wildly. Tidus seemed to stumble back slowly, and I gripped Rikku tighter, bracing myself for the worst. Shuyin pushed a few people out of his way, staggering through crazily, attempting to scale the courtyard's staircase. I didn't need to see this. I didn't want to see this. I slammed my eyes tightly shut, his screams ringing through my ears.

"Young man! I'm sorry! Sir! You can't go in there!" I opened my eyes; Rikku had stopped trembling…she wanted to hear everything.

"Let me go! Let me go! Get your fucking hands off of me! Lenne!" Shuyin yelled, and the crowd around us fell to the depths of silence. They took a moment to place their phones down, from calling their parents, taking a moment to witness this dramatic scene before them. Lenne was a friend to everyone, and they too had to hear this.

"I'm sorry Sir! You can't go in, please return back behind—"I said get your hands off of me! I have to find her! I said let me go! All of you! Get the fuck off of me! Let me go! If she dies! I die! Let me go!" He was on the edge tears, struggling, pushing the Yevonites brutally away from him. I have never seen Shuyin so determined in my life. Not a dry eye held among the crowd, and Rikku struggled to break free.

"Gippal let me go! We have to help him! We have to get in there, and get Lenne! Why are you still standing here?" She yelled, muffling her cries into my jacket. I held her closer. Lenne was gone, and even if she did get into the building…to see her like that…

"Detain him!" A rather large Yevonite yelled, racing up the stairs frantically. Many more came, and we could do nothing but watch. It was a losing battle, but Shuyin didn't give up. He never fell…not even once. He stood his ground, provoking the next man who dared come before him. Struggling through their heavy, broad arms. I watched in agony, I never wanted to see this side of Shuyin…never did I dream of a day that I would. They threw him back forcefully into the crowd threatening to lock him away if he kept this up. I broke my embrace with Rikku, stepping away, rushing to him…to stand before him.

"Gippal, help me get through, these bastards don't even—"Shuyin!" I couldn't help but yell. He was humiliating himself. She was gone, and he needed to know. I placed my palms tentatively upon his shoulders, his shirt ripped from the previous struggle; his hair tangled messily, his determined eyes glared up at me. Where should I have started? How would I say it? I briefly took a moment to look toward Rikku, her eyes held in confusion. She stumbled helplessly forward, subconsciously aware of what I was about to say. My throat seemed hoarse when I opened my mouth to speak. It stung as the wind's air sliced down it as I took another breath to speak.

"Shuyin…" He shook his head violently at my tone, tears streaming along his face. He shoved my hands away angrily, taking a step back.

"Gip…Gippal. You shut the fuck up! You hear me? Stop right there! Don't you dare speak about what you don't fucking know! Do you hear me! She isn't dead. My girl is strong, and wouldn't give up that easily! You got the wrong fucking girl!"

"She is Shuyin…she's gone—"No!" He began straining his voice, his lower jaw line shaking, trying to hold back the fact as much as he could, "No…no…no. She isn't! She is in there! Alone! Hiding! Waiting for us to come save her! She's still waiting for me!" I noticed Rikku fall to her knees out of the corner of my eye, her palms gripping tightly against the pavement shaking her head in disbelief...her body trembling. It pained me to see her that way, but it had to be said. I turned to Tidus to step in, and to tell Shuyin what happened…I didn't dare go that far.

"Tidus!" Shuyin yelled angrily, "Tell Gippal, he's wrong! Tell him man!" Shuyin pleaded, now leaning against Tidus' chest desperately, "Please man, Tidus tell him…please…Yevon don't do this to me—"I shot her." I looked up quickly into Tidus' eyes. I hadn't expected him to be so straightforward, and so…unemotional.

"Wha…what did you…what did you say?" Shuyin asked, his eyes widened in disbelief, questioning whether or not he had heard what his brother had said correctly or not. Rikku quickly rose to her feet; I could hear her tennis shoes kicking against the gravel. She attempted to pass me but I held onto her arm strenuously. Her mouth hung ajar in disbelief, a tear of betrayal slipping from her eyelashes.

"What did you just say? Answer me!" Shuyin yelled once more, his tone causing me to flinch in my own skin. Tidus stumbled back a few feet, mortified with his own statement. Shuyin pressed forward curling his fist deeply into Tidus' jacket, throwing his other across his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Get up! I said get up!" Shuyin continued to yell, standing ready to throw another one into him…ready to throttle his entire anger forward. Tidus laid face down for a moment, before placing his palms atop the granite gravel to stand. Blood trailed along his jaw line from hitting the pavement alone. His lip had begun to swell, and his teeth were outlined, stained with crimson dye. Shuyin had punched him with everything he had…and wasn't about to quit. He pulled Tidus near raising his knee into his lower abdomen. With a mere grunt Tidus fell back harshly against the ground. Shuyin lunged forward, throwing punch…after punch. I couldn't stand to watch this. I released Rikku's arm, and her eyes followed me. I strode forward, gripping Shuyin's jacket into my hands. His palms were covered in blood, and for a moment I really thought he was going to kill him.

"Shuyin! Shuyin! Get a hold of yourself! He isn't worth this! Stop it! Control yourself!" He wasn't listening, but steadily releasing his anger…when I noticed…Tidus wasn't fighting back…he had never returned a punch…he was…just taking it.

"Shuyin! Shuyin! Is this what Lenne would have wanted!" I knew I was going out on a limb saying that, but it was true. It was an accident. Lenne wouldn't want Shuyin to do this to Tidus; she never liked seeing them fight. It seemed to work. His pace slowed until a complete halt. Lenne had reentered his mind, still fresh in his memory… as though she was right next to him. He knelt down lifting the collar of Tidus' shirt into his hands, but Tidus' neck hung back rather weakly…struggling to look into Shuyin's eyes, and Shuyin waited for this. He wanted to look straight into his eyes before saying whatever it was he needed to say before letting go.

"My brother…died here today. We died here today, so I never want to see your face…ever again. I don't have a brother anymore." I stepped back cautiously as Shuyin stood, slinging Tidus' head back against the pavement.

"Shuyin…" Rikku whispered sadly, looking into his hurtful eyes. I shook my head to her, signaling to stop…not right now. She obeyed, and stepped back beside me. I held her hand firmly. Never wanting to let go. Did this really happen…did that really happen. Things were never going to be the same. Never again. Shuyin had turned his back on Tidus forever. Were things ever going to be the same?

"Gippal come on, we have to leave." Rikku tugged at my shirt. She was glancing back in Shuyin's direction.

"Where are we going?" I mean, why did we have to leave. I understood Shuyin's feelings, and that he needed to be alone. Shit we all needed some time to think right now. Shouldn't we at least help Tidus to his feet…I mean that was a bit harsh—

"We have to go to the hospital. Chappu was shot. Wakka, and Lulu are there with him now. I forgot to tell you. I was waiting with Shuyin…we were waiting for…" She didn't dare finish that sentence, but instead glared down to Tidus, who was now struggling to stand.

"Chappu was shot!" I yelled louder than I had planned, but what the hell! My outburst broke Rikku's attention, and she pulled at my arm, now breaking through the crowd.

"Yes, it was really bad…his chances…well…let's get to the hospital first. Hurry! We have to catch up with Shuyin!" She yelled above the crowd, dragging me along. I couldn't help but stare back. I felt as though I was betraying him…turning my back on him. I saw it with my own eyes…it was an accident…but why didn't Tidus tell him that? Would it have mattered? I couldn't stop thinking, and a sense of guilt overcame me. What if I had seen her running…what if she had seen me, covering against the wall? I would have stopped her from running about that corner. That bullet would have never hit her… and she would still be here! I looked back to Tidus who was now standing, leaning against the stairwell's walls. Solemnly looking forward, his face painted in his own blood. Tears trickling along his own cheeks as he watched us diminish into the streets. I then began to wonder, why do I feel so guilty? What is this pain in the bottom of my stomach? Moreover I wanted to know desperately…in whom…did the fault actually lie?

* * *

**(A/N) Okay. How did you like it? The next chapter will be better okay? I promise! I just had to get some of this stuff out of the way. You guys know how that goes right? LOL! All right! Thanks again to my reviewers! Much LOVE! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to give some awesome advice, so I can make anything in particular better okay? Once again, thanks for reading!**


	3. Some Things You Just Have to Sit For

**(A/N) Hello again. This will be my last update for a while. I have to go back to my classes on Tuesday, so I wont have time. Anyways, it really has been a pleasure to read your reviews! I would like to thank the following:**

PrincessAinoMinako, Kiru2010, Someone, and Bicheon.

**I really appreciate all of your words, and will continue to look forward to all the great advice you give!**

_**Synopsis (Chapter 2):**_

Chapter two opens as Gippal, and Tidus are emerging from the school. As the Yevonites usher them away from the building and into Rikku, and Shuyin's welcoming arms. Impatient and scared, Shuyin attempts to re-enter the building to find Lenne himself, but ends up in a losing battle with almost half of the Yevonite officials. Thrown back into the crowd, he beseeches Gippal, and Tidus for help. It is then that Gippal tries to tell Shuyin the truth, but he wont hear it, and looks to Tidus who tells him blatantly that he shot and killed her. Gippal separates the brothers, and it is then that they turn their backs on him…heading to the hospital with the early news of Chappu's "condition."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"Some Things You Just Have to Sit For"**

_**Shuyin POV:**_

Honestly…I didn't understand a damn thing. What the hell was exactly going on? I had no idea. All I knew was that I had to keep walking. I had to keep moving forward, or I was certainly going to turn back and kill him. I was going to finish what I started. The only thing that saved him…was Lenne. Him, and his pathetic existence. How ironic huh? He kills her, yet she saves him! I was pissed. Lenne was gone…and I was here. It wasn't right! It wasn't fair!

"Fuck you Yevon! You're so great? Why didn't you stop it! It wasn't her time! You hear me! It wasn't her time! I'm not ready!" I screamed tilting my head to the sky angrily. I was angry…with everyone…with myself. I just wanted to hold her in my arms again. Hold her forever, never letting go. Her last moments…and I couldn't even be with her. I closed my eyes briefly trying to catch my breath. I wanted to feel her fingertips gracefully dance across my skin, look into her soft brown eyes, pull her close to me, and tell her that I loved her. I wanted so many things that I knew I would never have. I would never be able to feel her touch again, never be able to look into her soft eyes, and she would never be able to hear me say _I love you. _A tear pelted against the paved sidewalk as I raised my leg angrily, kicking the aluminum trash can into the street.

"Hey! Watch what your doing young man! Don't go around disrupting the peace you hear! I'll call the Yevonites on you! You hear?" I turned back recklessly to see an old shopkeeper leaning out her doorframe, drying her hands in her apron. Gippal, and Rikku had swooped around the corner, hastily jogging toward me.

"Mind your own business lady!" I yelled back disrespectfully, turning back to continue on my way. What the hell did she know anyways? I just wanted to be left alone.

"How rude! I'll tell you what the youth is becoming today! Ill mannered and a bunch of ignorant children!" I didn't really care enough to hear what she was spouting off about. I had to keep moving. I'm not even exactly sure why I left like that? I wanted to stay…to wait for Lenne to come out. I'd wait forever. Somewhere deep inside me though…I knew she wouldn't, and I couldn't look upon Tidus' face for one more second. I pulled tightly at my chest. I wanted to rip this heart out, so I couldn't feel this pain. It was unbearable, but I knew it was there to stay.

"Shu…Shuyin…" I heard Rikku stutter a few feet behind me. I didn't want to take anything out on her, but really…what could be that important to disturb my thoughts.

"Were…were at the hospital." I looked up, and indeed we stood outside the gates of the large medical building. I would have surely walked right past it, and then…I remembered Chappu. Right now he needed us by his side, where we had always been…but I couldn't help but wonder if we were too late? I saw them carry him away from the school grounds, his eyes smiling toward Lulu, making promises that everything would be all right. She smiled weakly, nodding her head not wanting to show fear. The thing about Lulu is…I've never seen her cry…never. So when she broke down into Wakka's arms…it worried us all.

"Chappu Alvares please." I ran up to the customer service desk, placing my palm atop the counter impatiently. She looked up from her paperwork slowly, her framed glasses hanging loosely on her nose.

"Relation Sir?" She questioned now, placing her thin hand on the computer mouse.

"What? What the hell does that mean?" I asked with frustration evident in my voice. Gippal strode near my side, placing his palm atop my shoulder persuasively, motioning me to calm down. I shrugged it away, still looking intensely into the secretary's cold gray eyes.

"By policy Sir, you must be of immediate family, or have one of the immediate family's permission to see—"Oh, that's bullshit!" I cut her off pushing away from the countertop. I'll fucking find him myself. Chappu was more than a brother to me, and if she wouldn't tell me where he was then I'd just find him myself.

"Hey Shuyin, you should calm down man, they could throw us out." Gippal tried to reason with me, but I was past reasoning. What did reasoning ever do for anybody? I blindly turned away starting down patient-filled hallway.

"Sir! You can't go down there!" The secretary chirped rather annoyingly. I threw my hand up to her, and continued along my way.

"Shuyin! Run!" I looked behind me to find Rikku coming up at my side, tugging at my jacket to run faster.

"She's calling the Yevonites! We have to hurry!" Rikku yelled glancing over her shoulder. I looked to my left, and Gippal sprinted steadily along. I nodded my head as we pushed forward. I know it wasn't right. I know I should have waited obediently in the lobby, waited for Wakka or Lulu to call, waited for hours on end…to find Chappu dead in the end. I was through with waiting.

"Shuyin let's turn left at the next hall break!" Gippal yelled as he pointed to a sign that hung on the wall reading, _Emergency Room._ I nodded. We had to hurry. The Yevonites were still far behind, but their yells rang thoroughly, clear through our ears. We turned onto the next hall, slamming our bodies against the swinging doors. It led to yet another longer hallway with many turns, and swinging doors. We were going to be caught. We had no idea where we going. No clue as to where to turn next. I could hear the Yevonites stampeding down the hallway faster then ever. Closer then ever.

"Shuyin! What are we going to do!" Rikku yelled. She was out of breath, and finding it hard to keep up. Her blonde hair had sweated into a light brown, her eyes petitioning to rest. I looked to my left. I had no idea of what Gippal had been through today, but it looked as though he had had enough as well. I could see him stumbling a few times from the corner of my eye, but he tried his best to hide it, and to keep pushing on. I didn't know whether we'd make it or not, but I had Chappu to think of now. I pressed on, hoping maybe with just a few more steps we'd make it.

"I said stop right there!" They were much closer than I thought…much closer. I turned my head about. A tall, built man pinned Gippal to the wall, grabbing his elbow and twisting it behind his back. Another man jogged quickly around the corner making his way to Rikku. I grunted in exhaustion as I placed my palm on her back, pushing her further away, ensnaring myself into the Yevonites greedy hands.

"Shuyin!" She screamed maintaining her new set pace, glancing over her shoulder. Her troubled eyes blurred with tears as she scanned Gippal and myself.

"Find Wakka! Keep running!" I yelled to her through the right side of my mouth. The left side of my face lay imprinted against the wall; the Yevonite continually pressuring it with his body weight until I thought it would crack in half. I kicked my legs back violently, wanting to loosen his grip around my throat. Rikku had turned the corner, and most likely oblivious to where she was going herself. I knocked my head against the wall aggravated with myself. I tried to see Gippal and how he was holding up, but I could see nothing. All I could hear was the Yevonite telling him to calm down, and his disgruntled profanity. I wanted to break away. I wanted this bastard off of me! The worst thing you can ever feel…is restraint. Wanting to move forward, but not having the ability to do so, as though you're caged…locked away, and controlled. I hated it.

"Let them go! What the hell are you trying to do? This is a hospital ya?" That voice was all too familiar, and I raised my glance quickly to its speaker. His chestnut eyes scanned me over closely before striding to my side. His heavy build, fiery hair, bronzed skin. Wakka. Man, I had never been so relieved to see him in my entire life!

"These guys are more than family to me, and have all of my permission to be here. Release them at once." I felt the Yevonite slowly loosen his grip around my neck, and my arms. I pushed myself away, standing aside Wakka more proudly. Gippal struggled to his feet before joining our flank, and dusted his jacket away angrily. Wakka pulled out his wallet, for identification purposes, and the Yevonites were on their way. I couldn't stand them. Always getting in the damn way. I turned to Wakka to speak, but he was now gone. I jolted about on my heel, catching his blue jacket with my eye turn the corner. Exchanging glances with Gippal we sped up quickly to turn the corner.

"Where's Rikku?" Gippal asked steadily jogging by Wakka, trying to keep up with him.

"She's with Lu." His short, yet simple answer worried us both, and we were rather hesitant to ask about Chappu. We didn't have to ask. The anxiety ridden in his eyes was more than enough to answer our question. He wasn't okay, and he wasn't going to be okay.

"What took you guys so long? I waited in the damn lobby for an hour!" Wakka continued angrily, gripping the handle to another door, turning his head to look at us. What should I say? What should I have told him? This day must have been the worst day in my entire life. I took a moment before replying, causing Wakka to worry.

"What is it?" Wakka looked at me more concerned than before. I felt Gippal eyeing me rather uncomfortably. I know he was wondering whether or not I was going to tell him about Tidus…about Lenne.

"Nothing…we just had some trouble getting here. That's all." I lied. Wakka wasn't his usual self. They didn't know whether or not his brother was going to make it or not, and I didn't want to throw another burden on top of his shoulders so carelessly. He seemed to look me over doubtfully before nodding his head.

"Oh, okay then. Well follow me." He replied turning the handle, leading us into a rather dim hallway. A small makeshift bench rested against the wall, where Rikku was found sitting. Gippal sprinted to her side, and my eyes fell to Lulu. She stood solemnly before a thin plated glass. I couldn't help but wonder what she was looking at. Wakka pulled me aside, bringing his voice to a mere whisper.

"Chappu…Chappu's in surgery right now…Lu hasn't left that spot once. Try not to disturb her okay." I nodded my head in agreement, and slowly edged my way to the window. Chappu resumed his seat alongside Rikku and Gippal. I took a breath, and my knees went weak. The doctors rushed around frantically, passing tools to one another. Pale blue masks covered their faces, and it scared me. Was Chappu going to die? He couldn't die. He just couldn't. He was the oldest out of us all. Our rock. Our rational thinker that kept us in line when we acted up. I took a step back, looking into the windows reflection. Lulu. How many years had they been together? Since they were kids up until now. A tear slipped away from her eyelash, and I could tell it hadn't been her first…and it wasn't going to be her last. A deep pain lashed through me, and I couldn't help myself, but throw my arms forward. She didn't move, but she took in a deep breath, partly surprised. What she needed was comforting arms. Lulu didn't need to be alone. Not right now. To let her go through this alone…was more then she deserved. Chappu was dieing before her, and we were just sitting around doing nothing. She made no response, but I could feel her trembling in my embrace. She was more afraid then any of us.

"Were all here for you Lulu. We'll make it through…together." I whispered just loud enough for to hear. She raised her palm from the window, placing it on my hand that securely clung to her. Nearly moments later I felt another pair of hands raise themselves around her. Rikku. With tears in her eyes, sobbed quietly into her side. Wakka followed Rikku, and then Gippal. We held there for a moment, none of us wanting to let go. It may have been for a moment…it may have been for hours. We didn't care, nothing else was important. I think we all held onto one another, releasing our own pain for the other to take on, so that we knew we weren't alone. If anything happened to Chappu…I knew that I'd have to step it up; to take care of all of them in his place. I was scared. Just the thought of anything happening to Chappu frightened me, and made my heart ache. How much loss could one take? I held on tightly, not realizing the surgeon who had just exited the emergency room.

"Wakka Alvares?" He asked causing us to break apart briefly, and look into his direction.

"May I speak with you alone for a moment?" He continued studying his clipboard before regaining eye contact with the rest of us. Wakka cleared his throat, stepping forward shakily. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I didn't want to hear him apologize for not saving Chappu…I was afraid for him to even speak.

"I'm sorry Doctor…but whatever you can say to me…you can say it in front of them." Wakka replied taking a step forward. I couldn't see his face. It's expression. His eyes. I couldn't see his potential reaction, but I could hear it in his voice. It was his brother. His life. If Chappu died…a part of Wakka would be missing forever.

"Very well then," The doctor began, swinging his hand to the small bench against the wall, persuading us to have a seat, "You may all want to sit down for this."

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, thanks as always for reading! I really do appreciate it! Again, this will be my last chapter until probably next weekend, when I get out of school again. I doubt there is any possibility of having another chapter up during the week…it's like impossible! LOL! Again thanks to everybody who has reviewed, and don't be afraid to give me any advice on what you think I should improve on! I take criticism pretty darn well! LOL! Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	4. What's In a Name?

**(A/N) Hey, Starlette here! Okay, so it is the weekend! FINALLY right? LOL! So you know what that means!!! Beautiful UPDATES!!! LOL! I am updating SoS (Short for Scent of Summer) and DBY (Devil Beside You) which may I add has been neglected long enough! Plus I really miss that story. Okay some of you weren't too pleased with the cliffhanger I left you all with last chapter, but guess what? That cliffhanger is going to stay there for a while until later in the story. It's just my way of being evil. Sorry, but that issue will develop later on. Okay, skip over the chapter synopsis if you, like, and ENJOY!**

**I would like to thank the following: ****Bicheon, ****Te Decet Hymnus Deus In Sion, ****Sweet Pyreflie, ****2hot41guy, ****Miraculous-Ellie, ****Paupu, ****PrincessAinoMinako, ****YT-SK4eva****, and last but DEFINITELY NOT LEAST ****Kiru2010**

_**Synopsis (Chapter 3):**_

Chapter three opens in Shuyin's perspective as he is heading toward the hospital. Reaching Chappu isn't as easy as he would have liked it to be, and runs into quite a lot of trouble, but is eventually saved by Wakka. Wakka leads them to an isolated hallway overlooking Chappu's surgery, taking a moment to stand together; they are interrupted by the head surgeon who seems hesitant to state Chappu's condition to the group.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"**What's In a Name?"**

**_(TWO YEARS LATER)_**

_**Yuna POV:**_

"Do you have everything? Did you forget anything at home you may need?" My Father asked me for what must have been the hundredth time. After a while I just stopped answering, and he nodded his head only to ask again moments later.

"Father…really I'm fine. I'll be okay. I'm a big girl now; I don't need you to hold my hand anymore." I replied a bit sarcastically trying to make the departure a bit easier for him, for the both of us. I was going to Zanarkand. More specifically, East Zanarkand Preparatory Academy. Sounds pretty high class doesn't it? Actually I was really nervous to apply for an application there. My marks in school aren't bad or anything, I didn't have a discipline record of that kind, and my teacher's recommendations couldn't have been longer, but the word "_rejection_" never rang too easily through my ears…it was more of a deafening shout.

"You have the house number. Just call me in case you want to come home early okay? I'll send you the first ticket home, understand?" He placed his hands tentatively upon my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. I knew he had wanted me to stay in Bevelle, and attend school closer to home, but an opportunity like this wasn't going to come again. I had received a full academic scholarship, which wasn't an easy goal to accomplish to such a school, and frankly I didn't know one of my friends who had received any aid attending school outside of Bevelle. I knew I had to be lucky…I had to seize this chance while it was still in my grasp. I looked up into my Father's face attempting to speak. His soft brown eyes glimmered in the light, and for a moment I thought he was going to cry on me. If he cried…I'd cry…If I cried…I'd miss my flight…If I missed my flight…I wouldn't be able to go through with the trip myself.

"Father…I have to go…but I promise, I will call you as soon as I arrive. I promise okay?" I plastered on a smile now picking up my small bag into my hands, "Don't worry. I'll be okay. It's only a three hour flight." He nodded vigorously, briefly holding his breath to hold back any tears from striding forward. That big baby, all those years of discipline, and it was flying right out the window, along with his sensitivity. I laughed a little into my palm, causing him to arch his eyebrow.

"You think this is funny? What's wrong with missing my little girl a bit." He retorted, folding his arms, trying hard to save what little authority figure he had left. I laughed.

"I haven't even left yet." He chuckled a little before nodding.

"Okay…well…I guess I'll be going now…" I said hesitantly, realizing the time, and that goodbye couldn't be put off much longer. His eyes began to well as I turned on my heel. I could feel his eyes on me praying that I would turn back, running into his arms. He was never good with saying goodbye…and I was barely holding up myself.

"Yuna!" I turned about quickly to see my father running toward me with a small, square photo in his hand, flimsily hanging between his fingers.

"Here, take this. I called my old friend Jecht from Zanarkand. He agreed to pick you up and drop you off at the academy. That way you don't have to call a cab." I took the photo into my hand, and nodded. He smiled; his face relaxed this time feeling more comfortable with my departure.

"Thank you." I flipped the picture to find his number inscribed in its back.

"Oh, that's in case you can't find him right away." My father added pointing to the scribbled ink. I faintly smiled. He was really nervous about this, but I couldn't allow him to have any doubts. I wanted him to drive home with a secure mind, and definitely not beside himself with worry.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'll call you when I arrive. Love you." I added, swinging forward, pecking my father's cheek quickly before running off to my flight. That's how I left. I wanted him to remember my smile, my eyes wide with excitement. I knew he wouldn't worry…as long as he knew I was okay…he wouldn't worry, and our goodbye wouldn't bother him as much.

"Love you!" I yelled back over my shoulder, slightly turning the corner until I was out of sight. I'll miss him, but there are always the holidays and breaks to look forward too. He'll be okay. I know he'll be okay. My first time being away from home, and he actually handled it pretty well. Even I handled it pretty well. It wasn't forever, and we both knew that.

"May I help you?" The petite woman asked me from behind the customs service desk. I glanced up to her, nodding my head. She could obviously tell this was my first time from the lost look upon my face.

"Yes, I have a flight to Zanarkand this afternoon. Could you be so kind to direct me to the departure gate?" I asked placing the photo of my father's old friend into my denim pocket.

"Yes Mam, Gate 24A." She replied signaling me to follow her as she stood from behind her desk. Take a left around this corner here, and it's the first gate to right. I nodded with an appreciative gesture. Tightening the grip on my small bag strode forward, wrapping the corner. I found the gate rather easily and handed the stewardess my ticket. She ripped the end quickly and handed me the larger half.

"Thank you." I replied gratefully retrieving the other end, and walking through into the small corridor. I felt as though it was becoming narrower, but it must have been my nerves acting up on me. I stepped up the small grated steps onto the airship. It was much bigger than I had imagined, and I found myself in awe before noticing that I was holding up a line of impatient passengers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I apologize. I'm sorry." I apologized quickly now taking my seat along the window as they passed glaring down at me. They weren't too happy as they passed, and I'm just glad none of them had a seat next to me…that would be horrible…and uncomfortable. I stood momentarily as the line cleared to place my bag into the upper compartment above my seat. I retook my seat with a guest blanket and pillow. I have heard the best part of these trips…is the sleep. I tried my best to relax no matter how excited I was. Digging into my pocket, I retrieved the aged, battered photo my father had given me. My father and his companion clung to each happily. They must have been really good friends. I traced my finger along his scar that marked his tan skin. I wondered momentarily what might have happened to him, but I disregarded the question as soon as it had come and placed the photo snuggly, back into my pocket.

"Miss, would you care for any refreshments?" I looked aside me to see the stewardess pushing along a tray of snacks and juice. I shook my head politely before returning to my prior comfortable sleeping position. I'll just eat when I arrive…I didn't want to take the chances of spilling my drink, or worse…getting sick. I laid back into my seat rather lazily, watching the clouds dance carelessly by me. I wonder what is for me in Zanarkand? I wonder what new friends I'll meet? I've heard so much about Zanarkand…and now I can experience the tales for myself. Is it really a city that never sleeps? Is it a tough and crowded city…or will they be nice, with welcoming faces? I didn't know exactly what to expect, but I knew that it was a journey I had to be ready for.

"Good bye Bevelle…" I whispered aloud tracing my fingers along the windowsill as the intercom pronounced our arrival into Zanarkand territory. It should only be another hour and half until we reach the airship station. I don't know why, but when I said goodbye to Bevelle…it really felt like I was saying goodbye…like I was never going to go back…like goodbye…meant forever.

* * *

"Miss…excuse me Miss…" I sat up groggily looking up to the attendant, and an empty flight line. I rubbed my eyes; a feeling of drowsiness seemed to consume me. 

"Miss…the flight line has landed. Welcome to Zanarkand." She stated, opening the compartment above my head, retrieving my luggage for me. She smiled warmly lending me a hand to stand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I must have…I didn't think I would sleep that long." I replied embarrassedly not sure of how long the flight had landed.

"No it's fine Miss. We just landed, and released all passengers." I nodded gratefully taking my luggage from her hands and into my own, "Thank you." I added, now passing her toward the corridor. I readjusted my bag into my other free hand using my left to retrieve the photo that crept slowly away from my pocket. I took it into my hands as I looked optimistically out into the lobby. My optimistic expression soon faded as I entered its bustling commune. How am I ever going to find him with all these people? I gripped my bags tightly, taking a breath, pushing myself into the crowd to at least get a good look at all the faces.

"Excuse me…have you seen this man?" I asked an elderly woman who was tugging at a small child too busy to notice me. She pushed me aside pulling her bags past me. I tried not to let it bother me, and figured she was probably in a rush.

"Excuse me, Sir have you seen this man at all?" I asked a younger gentleman carrying a brief case whose cell phone was permanently attached to his ear. He shunned me away with his palm, rather irritated with my approach. I took a breath back, nearly pushing myself through the crowd. I was looking for a payphone…I would just have to call the number on the back of the photo, and resolve everything that way. I realized I was going the wrong way, but where else could I go? The other way behind me headed to the terminals, and to be frank…I had no idea where I was going to begin with so what did it matter? Oh how wrong I was. It couldn't have mattered more. A rough couple of teens approached. Being in their presence made me feel rather uncomfortable, and it was as though they sensed this. They could smell my fear. They crowded around me, locking their feet firmly into the ground.

"Excuse me…if I could just get through…I just need—"You got a problem or something? Move." The tallest among them demanded, and I could see where this was going. How was I to move when they were crowded around me so? These kinds of people looked for trouble, but why did it have to be me, why now?

"No, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding…you see I'm lost, and I was just looking for a—"Did we ask you to speak?" Another girl spouted off from the side, she took a step forward now only a few feet away from me. I tried my best to steady my hands, which were trembling. I didn't want them to see how afraid I actually was.

"If you would please let me pass—"Let's just beat the shit out of her right now." Another girl chirped in provokingly. I took a step back. I didn't know anybody here. I didn't want to be torn to shreds my first night here. I didn't do anything. Why would these people want to start problems with me?

"Go for it." The taller boy exclaimed carelessly, looking over his shoulder, most likely for security. I didn't want trouble, but it looked as though it had found me. I felt the girl coming closer to me, I stumbled back falling away from my feet, and awaited the impact but it never came. I opened my squinted eyes widely to see a younger man breaking through the crowded circle gripping his palm into the girl's shirt throwing her back against the taller boy.

"Take your bullshit games somewhere else!" He shouted angrily. The crowd of teens dispersed quickly at the sudden intrusion, flying off into all angles. I lifted myself to my feet rather quickly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to trouble you—"So you must be Yuna?" I glanced at him awkwardly, finally being able to catch a good look at him. His deep cerulean eyes fell to my appearance questionably. His light blonde hair lay tousled above his head, his bronze skin gleaming in the light. He seemed nice, especially for saving me and all, but even though I still couldn't help but feel awkward before him. My stomach twisted and turned as I took another step forward.

"Do I know you? How do you know my name?" I asked a bit of confusion evident in my voice. He leant down, his sleeve rolling up slightly revealing his toned arm. I turned my head quickly away. Why was I looking at him?

"This is my old man." He replied, as I turned back to face him. He had been holding the photo that I dropped when I had fallen.

"Sir Jecht?" I asked taking the photo back into my hand.

"Whatever you want to call him I guess." I didn't say no more, but instead followed him closely behind into the crowd. I took a heavy nudge to my shoulder as we tried escaping the large group, and he must have noticed cause he reached behind himself firmly gripping my hand into his palm. I held my breath. His touch seemed to make me nervous, and I didn't know why. He hadn't even told me his name; all I knew was that he was the son of my father's friend. I began to wonder why Sir Jecht sent him, and hadn't come himself. We finally broke free of the crowd and he released my hand now exiting the doors into the street.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself formally. My name is—"I know who you are." He cut me off rather rudely. He obviously wasn't in the mood for general conversation. Was he angry?

"Did I or have I done something to upset you?" I asked cautiously still following rather closely trying my best not to get lost.

"I don't have time to baby-sit, so just tell me what dorm your in so I can take you home." He stopped suddenly, and I found myself slamming into his back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Really, I was following too close, I am really sorry. Honestly it was an accident." I apologized quickly now looking to the pavement below my feet studying it intensely, rubbing my abused forehead.

"You know…you're really annoying." I looked up at his insult.

"You know…you're really rude—"What did you say?" He cut me off, and I knew I had made him angry now…if he wasn't already.

"I have no idea where I am. I have no friends, no family, nothing. You could at least have been a little bit more nicer to me." I retorted placing my bags at my side, "I'm not going anywhere until you introduce yourself and tell me who you are. I refuse to leave with somebody I do not know. A complete stranger." He looked at me amusingly, and then to my bags. A slight smile soon danced upon his lips.

"Didn't I just save your ass from being cremated like two seconds ago, and now your saying you don't trust me?" His deep cerulean eyes fixating themselves upon me.

"I…I could have taken them all by myself! I didn't need you!" I retorted rather stubbornly. There was no way I could have taken them all, not in this lifetime or the next…who was I kidding. He laughed silently to himself, running his hand through his hair messily. He wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, lifting me atop his shoulder. I pulled back trying to resist him, but to say he was strong was an understatement. He lifted my bags into his free hand, or at least the one that wasn't pinning me down. I threw my hands around wildly.

"Let me go! What are you doing! Let me go now!" I yelled, but it seemed to be of no use. He just laughed at me with amusement and continued through the parking garage.

"Listen, will you calm down. I was told to make sure you got home safely. I don't care what you do after that. So just chill out." He was treating me like a child. This was uncalled for; he had no right to treat me this way.

"Will you let me down already!" I yelled kicking my legs out nearly hitting him in the face.

"If you promise to behave." He replied sarcastically. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Fine just let me down." My voice was a bit softer this time, and he lowered his body placing my feet securely onto the paved cement. I tugged at my shirt, and dusted away my pants, grabbing my bags back into my hands.

"Don't you know how to treat other people?" I asked, strolling along his side. He was silent. I don't think he cared to answer me. He activated his car anti-lock system a few feet away, and walked to the driver's side, signaling me to get in on the other side. I placed my bags atop my lap, fastening my seat belt.

"So…do you even have a name?" I asked once more causing him to smile.

"Of course I have a name." He concluded with sarcasm evident in his tone. I turned my head about to face the window.

"Fine…don't tell me. I didn't want to know anyways." I replied to his unwanted sarcasm. I had no idea where we were going but the East Zanarkand Prep signs gave it away. We pulled closer to the curb, and he unlocked the door for me to get out.

"Thank you for taking me—"Yea, whatever. Just get out. I still have places to be." I frowned pulling the handle to open the door. I shut it behind me steadily, struggling to maintain my arms full of luggage. I made my way to the curb, stumbling away from the street and noticed he hadn't pulled away yet. The window rolled down steadily revealing his deep blue eyes. They looked toward me full of interest. I turned around confused, taken back as he spoke.

"Yuna…watch out for whom you befriend here…not everybody is your friend here. Another thing…don't talk to me, don't acknowledge me, don't come anywhere near me. Trust me you don't want my problems." He sounded harsh but at the same time I felt as though he was really looking out for me. I nodded in an agreement preparing to turn about in search of my dorm, but he hadn't finished yet.

"Oh, and another thing…the name's Tidus." His window had already begun to roll up, and he quickly sped away. Tidus…so his name was Tidus. I had a feeling my freshman year in college was going to be totally different than what I had expected.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh my god! Finally this fricken thing is done!** **Seriously.** **I really despised this chapter, I found it rather boring, but I had to move things a little bit or I was going to go crazy. Also the past will be explained in later chapters. So don't worry if some things weren't explained. Sorry if it was boring, but I have some new things planned for the next chapter, and I promise that it will be worth it! Okay! Don't forget to review!! Thanks to everybody who has given me such great advice! It is well appreciated! **


	5. Just Like Me

**(A/N) Hey, time for another update! Well, cause I'm bored and have nothing else to do that's why! Don't ask me questions! Just read! …. Just playing! Yeah last update for a while on this. I'm updating DBY tomorrow, and then I go back to school. All right, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Special Thanks To: **Sakura**, **Miraculous-Ellie**, **Sweet Pyreflie**, **PrincessAinoMinako**, **Paupu**, **2Hot41Guy**, **YT-Sk4eva**, and **KIRU**!! YAY!! Thanks for all the reviews! Love you all!

**_"No Synopsis" I'm lazy...he he… _**

* * *

**__**

**Chapter 5**

**"Just Like Me"**

_**Tidus POV:**_

"It's already six! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled from my room, down the corridor into the living room. I heard no response. Typical.

"Did you hear me? It's five after six! What hell are you doing?" I yelled again. It was getting a bit ridiculous now. I slowly crawled out of bed, and you have no idea how much I wanted to lay there. I hardly ever came back to my house to sleep. That's what my college dorm was for, but lets just say…if the supervisor caught another girl in my room…I'd be out for sure. I smiled at this thought momentarily before throwing on my shirt, grabbing my wallet from my dresser. Even though, I knew there was only one girl for me, the only one to stand by me when they all turned their backs on me. Dona. My life.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing out there?" I questioned rather irritated with being previously ignored. Gripping the handle of my door entered into the main corridor wrapping the foyer until I was in his presence, my old man. Better yet, known as the "old washed up blitzball player from Zanarkand." What a title right?

"Don't tell me your drunk?" I asked kicking over another bottle, one of many, that littered the floor, "You've got to be kidding me." I sighed, now pressing toward the door.

"What…your old man can't…can't get drunk every now and when?" I shook my head searching the wall for my keys.

"It's 'then' dad…not when." I corrected his drunken slur rolling my eyes as I found my keys.

"What was that boy? You got a problem with your old man drinking—"Weren't you supposed to go pick up Braska's kid?" I interrupted turning around to face him. He crawled away from the chair struggling to stand.

"Oh, yea…yea…your right…wait…who?" I took a breath of frustration as I looked over his confused face. He actually had no idea who I was talking about. I really couldn't stand his drunk ass. I smiled mockingly, stepping forward, altering my voice as best I could to match his.

"Oh, Braska! Hey there bud! Been a while! Little Yuna! Of course I'll pick her up! You can count on me! Yep! Don't worry about a thing!" My smile died as I refreshed his memory. His face altered as well, changing into an angrier expression.

"You mocking me boy? Shit! If it wasn't for your ass! I wouldn't be this way!" Here he goes again. I shook my head not wanting to listen to his intoxicated rant.

"I'll just go pick her up. Don't worry she'll get home safe, you just stay here and do what you do best…drink. Drink dad, just drink until you can't see straight. I don't care anymore—"Of course you don't care! You didn't care the day you pushed Shuyin out of this house! He left because of you! I can't even see my own son because of you! Why don't you just get the hell out!" Now I remember why I don't come here often. The constant blame; his drinking, Shuyin's move, everything. I gripped my keys tightly into my palm its cut blades pressing deeply into my hand.

"Whatever dad, just keep drinking your problems away." I murmured back not loud enough to be heard. I swung the door open quickly stepping out into the garage, slamming it behind me.

"He just had to mention Shuyin!" I yelled angrily slamming my palm atop my car. It always put me in a bad mood. My dad's favorite…the prodigy child. Everybody thought he had a great future ahead of him; future star blitzball player for the Zanarkand Abes. Then he moved out and disappeared, and everyone blamed me. What the hell did they know anyways? But…everybody seemed to know why…everybody knew. Clasko... Lenne… Elma…Chappu. No one would let me live it down. Of course I know it was my fault…I knew what had happened was because of me, but what they did…how they turned their backs on me wasn't any better.

"Shuyin…" I whispered closing my eyes trying my best to see him, searching for where he was hiding, but I was wrong…it was me who was hiding. I opened my eyes now surveying my phone. It was getting late and it wasn't a good idea to leave her at the station so late, shit it was known for violence. I opened my door sliding into the driver's seat. I turned the key, starting my car, reversing out from under the garage's underpass. I opened my cell phone as I turned on to the vacant street; pressing a variety of numbers before sending.

"Hello?" I asked loud and clearly. The music sprang through the line, nearly pushing me back into my seat. She must have been at a party. Shit, I mean it was Friday.

"Tidus!" She yelled back over the music, "Hold on let me go outside." She yelled again, probably throwing people out of her way. I smirked at my comical imagination. Then again I could see her actually doing it. I waited.

"Hello, Tidus?" Her voice was much clearer, and the loud music was muffled through the distance.

"Hey Dona, where you at?"

"Oh, Seymour is having a party! You have to come!" She yelled back excitedly as though she was still inside screaming for her life. I nodded to myself.

"Of course I'll be there! I got something to take care of first, and then I'll be right over. It should only take about thirty to forty minutes." She tore the phone away from ear, and became rather distant.

"_It's Tidus…he said he is coming."_

"_Oh, tell him to bring a cute friend!" _It was definitely Leblanc. Wasn't she with Nooj? Yevon, she was such a whore.

"Don't mind her Tidus, she's drunk. Call me when your on your way okay?" She returned to the phone.

"Yes, I will. Tell Seymour I'm coming too. I got some business to handle with him." She hummed an okay, and we both hung up. I placed my phone aside in the passenger seat now pulling near the air station. This was such a waste of time. I'm not a chauffeur by no means. Why the hell did I even offer? Oh that's right…cause my dad is a drunken bastard. I passed the tollbooth paying a fee of three gil, and parked as close as possible to the exit. I don't even know what this girl looks like. How and the hell am I supposed to find her. I shut my car door leaving my phone behind. She'll probably the only girl in the corner with a lost expression on her face. I laughed silently as I entered through the station doors, snuggly placing hands into the pockets of my jeans. Damn. There are a lot of people here tonight. It isn't like it's a damn holiday or anything…can't believe I got such great parking.

"_Excuse me, Sir have you seen this man at all?" _I turned my head aside to face the speaker's voice. She held up an old photo, advertising it before the man's busy facial expression. I knew it was her, and she obviously didn't know Zanarkand that well. Nobody cared about anything unless it concerned them. I felt that I should step forward, but couldn't. I'll admit it was funny. A true outsider. I laughed slightly at this covering my mouth from being too loud. She was intriguing though. She turned slightly heading into the other direction…where the hell was she going? That's the wrong way. Does she have a lot to learn or what? I followed. As much as I'd like to make fun of her, the joke was over and I should seriously make sure she stayed out of trouble. She was a fast one though, and I lost sight of her for a brief moment.

"If you would please let me pass—"Let's just beat the shit out of her right now." I closed my eyes at hearing their voices. Trouble had found her, and wasn't ready to let go easily. Great. How long had she been here? I can't believe she was already in trouble, and it was then that I realized…she was going to find trouble very easily. I took a step forward, fastening my pace noticing the profane girl who had lunged toward her. I broke through their semi-circle, gripping the girl's shirt throwing her roughly backwards against another member of their group. She looked up at me crazily with a surprised expression.

"Take your bullshit games somewhere else!" I yelled violently forward. Bullying. If anything pissed me off, more than anything…it was bullying. I've learned…that even one shove can change someone's life forever. The taller boy caught her from stumbling any further, grabbing her hand, sprinting away with the rest of the group. Pathetic cowards.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to trouble you—"So you must be Yuna?" I interrupted her. For such an amazing body she seemed to lack the ability to dress it up. Was she even a girl? I mean…isn't that what they did for a living? Well at least Dona and Leblanc do it every time were at the mall. That's what made her different, and I couldn't help but stare at her. Her brown hair hung softly atop her shoulders, no style, no hairspray, no gel, and no decorative hair bands…nothing. I looked her over rather closely oblivious to the fact that she was still curious as to who I was. Denim Capri's, a plain white shirt that tightly clung to her body revealing a figure that she must not have been aware of. How plain could this girl be? She stepped forward.

"Do I know you? How do you know my name?" Of course I heard her, but instead of replying right away leant down to retrieve the small photo that she had dropped on the floor. My old man. I've had enough of looking at his face for a day. I could feel my mood beginning to sour. I threw my hand forward exposing the photo to her.

"This is my old man." I stated clearly, trying not to get angry. After all…it's not like she knew about our problems.

"Sir Jecht?" She asked questionably taking the photo back into her hands safely. Sir? Where did the Sir part come from? His high titled days have been far from over. What the hell has her old man been telling her? That he was still some famous blitz star?

"Whatever you want to call him I guess." I concluded glancing up to the wall, noticing the time. I had definitely stayed longer than I had planned. I turned on my heel, plowing as best as I could through the crowd. I figured if she was so smart to get into East Prep then she'd follow or be left behind. I looked into my shoulder; she was pulling along a small bag, stumbling along. A large businessman passed by, obviously in a rush, slamming into her shoulder nearly knocking her over. For some reason I had the urge to follow him and beat the shit out of him for knocking into her like that. I didn't know why, but I threw my hand back grabbing her palm into mine, she tensed up at first but slowly relaxed as I pulled her along shielding her from the intense communing traffic. We finally broke free through, and now stood before the entrance. I withdrew my hand placing it at my side. Her touch still lingered on my palm and I shook it briefly to regain its feeling.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself formally. My name is—"I know who you are." I don't know why I cut her off. I really don't. I just…did. I know what she wanted. She wanted a friend. I couldn't give her that. She didn't know my past, it should stay that way. I knew this was impossible. Even after transferring schools…people still talked. They would tell her, and when they did. She would hate me. So why not hate each other from the beginning? Make it a bit easier.

"Did I or have I done something to upset you?" She asked slowly. How should I answer? No, you didn't upset me. I just can't let you into my world…so just leave me alone.

"I don't have time to baby-sit, so just tell me what dorm your in so I can take you home." I replied coming to a complete stop listening for her to answer. She smacked hard against my back. I cringed my teeth, rubbing its lower side. What was she…blind?

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Really, I was following too close, I am really sorry. Honestly it was an accident." She quickly apologized studying the ground, rubbing her forehead. I can't believe I was being seen with this girl. What was wrong with her? She was different…that was for sure. She didn't have to follow so close, seriously…who gets lost in a parking garage?

"You know…you're really annoying." I stated finally, pressing back on my heels. She didn't need to be so formal…actually she didn't even need to talk. She looked up suddenly, her scoured facial expression glaring at me as though she had been hit.

"You know…you're really rude—"What did you say?" Wait…was she serious. I'm rude? Was she out of her mind? She wasn't finished, and I waited for her to continue. It was a bit interesting.

"I have no idea where I am. I have no friends, no family, nothing. You could at least have been a little bit more nicer to me." She added now placing her bags by her sides. What was she doing? Did she know who she was? I'd leave her to call a cab for sure.

"I'm not going anywhere until you introduce yourself and tell me who you are. I refuse to leave with somebody I do not know. A complete stranger." She was funny, actually very amusing. She couldn't be serious? Wasn't it enough that I told her who my father was? I mean…I didn't even have to do that. I could have just dragged her out of there. I glanced down to her bags, a smile soon appeared on my lips as I raised my eyes to her. I was a bit caught off guard as car had passed us by, its light reflecting into her eyes. One blue, one green. Why hadn't I noticed before? I don't think I knew anybody with different eye colors…nope, not one. I realized her scrunched brow line, curious as to why I had been staring at her. I threw my glance aside raising my voice.

"Didn't I just save your ass from being cremated like two seconds ago, and now your saying you don't trust me?" I returned my glare toward her. She stepped forward crossing her arms atop her chest confidently.

"I…I could have taken them all by myself! I didn't need you!" she's got to be kidding. As soon as that girl ran at her she fell back. The girl hadn't even hit her yet. There is no way she could've taken all of them…probably not even one. Now that was funny. I laughed a little staring her figure down, my eyes falling to her waistline. She could be stubborn another time, but right now we had to leave. She stumbled back briefly as our bodies became closer, but I gripped her tightly towards me. Leaning down I hoisted her atop my shoulder, pining her with my right hand, and lifting her bags with my left. Now this was even funnier. I couldn't help but smile as I turned about making my way to my vehicle.

"Let me go! What are you doing! Let me go now!" She struggled against me, but it was useless. I said I'd take her home, and that's the way it was going to be, but maybe this wasn't the perfect way to go about things, but it was the most comical.

"Listen, will you calm down. I was told to make sure you got home safely. I don't care what you do after that. So just chill out." I should've known that answer wouldn't suffice for she continued to kick and scream. How stubborn could she really be?

"Will you let me down already!" She yelled nearly kicking me in the head.

"If you promise to behave." I replied sarcastically holding her legs down, "Fine just let me down." I bent down placing her back onto the pavement, where she instantly grabbed her bag away from my hands into her own possession. I continued knowing that she would follow.

"Don't you know how to treat other people?" She asked desperate to maintain my own set pace. I really didn't feel like answering any of her questions, because I knew well that one question would lead to another, then another, and then onto another. I didn't have time for that right now, plus it's not like we were friends. I was just obligated to take her home thanks to my trashed father. Oh how grateful I was. Yea right…I got stuck with this mayhem of a girl. I looked cautiously out of the corner of my eye; she pulled her bags closer to her chest, her bi colored eyes looking forward. I turned away quickly unlocking my car. We both got in, and as she fastened her seat belt I could have only expected that she wasn't finished talking.

"So…do you even have a name?" She asked as though I was some sort of machina. I smiled a bit at her question. Reversing away from my parking spot sped swiftly out into the street.

"Of course I have a name." I finally answered, knowing it wasn't the answer she wanted. She turned away facing the window, but I didn't see the big deal. What was the point of her knowing my name? It's not like I'd ever talk to her again after this…so really why bother.

"Fine…don't tell me. I didn't want to know anyways." She replied coolly. I couldn't help but smirk. She was cute. Not necessarily my type, but there was something about her. The rest of the ride was silent. Thank Yevon. She was probably too busy watching the landscape though. I caught myself looking over to her often, but it wouldn't go anywhere. Like I said she wasn't my type. She was just interesting…not like anyone I've ever met before. I think that's what I liked most, because for this one moment. She knew me as me; the person without a horrible past. I really wish I could feel like this more often…being with someone who made me feel whole…complete. I smiled slightly at my thoughts before pulling into the school's entrance. I unlocked the doors as we edged near the curb. She pulled another bag out of her larger bag, suspending them with both arms as she held her hand tentatively upon the door handle.

"Thank you for taking me—"Yea, whatever. Just get out. I still have places to be." I cut her off a bit harsh trying my best to look away. She didn't continue, but pushed the door open, crawling out. I watched the door slam behind her, and I instantly regretted what I had said. She walked around, stumbling onto the curb. How weak was she? It was only a few bags; I placed my palm atop the door handle to get out and help her, but slowly withdrew. What was I doing? Like I said before…she meant nothing. I couldn't believe my thoughts, and took a breath while placing my finger on the window tab. She looked back at me curiously.

"Yuna…watch out for whom you befriend here…not everybody is your friend here. Another thing…don't talk to me, don't acknowledge me, don't come anywhere near me. Trust me you don't want my problems." I concluded as she nodded her head slowly. She didn't understand…but she would…eventually she would, and this feeling of wholeness…would be gone once again. She turned, readjusting her bags now heading toward the building's direction. I edged closer to the windows frame, leaning out slightly.

"Oh, and another thing…the name's Tidus." I rolled my window up quickly, pressing my foot firmly on the gas. I eyed her expression as I took off from the rear view mirror. A smile graced her lips as she turned away. Honestly, I don't know why I told her. I just…felt that I had too.

"_**I have no idea where I am. I have no friends, no family, nothing."**_

I guess…cause she was just like me. Where was I? I was just lost…who I am now, and who I was two years ago…were two different people. I had no friends. No real friends anyway. I had no family. My father had disowned me, my brother and I died along time ago…I had nothing. Maybe that's why we connected…maybe the situations weren't exactly the same, but the feeling was close. Maybe that's why I told her. She was just like me. This happiness wouldn't last…for she'd soon hate me for my past…everyone did. Everyone except…Dona. Her name reemerged into my mind, and I lifted my cell phone into my palm redialing her number.

"Hey Dona…you still at the party? Great…yea…I just finished. All right, well save me a drink. I'm on my way."

* * *

**(A/N) So?? What did you think? Things look different in another perspective? I actually loved writing this chapter, and I don't know why. Oh well I finally finished it! YAY! Oh, and I hate Dona…I didn't pair them because I like her by no means…she is evil, and must die!!! MUHAHAHA! Oh…sorry…your heard nothing. Yea, but that wont last long…she'll get hit by a truck or something. LOL! Thanks for reading as always! Review please!! Thanks!**


	6. Unexpected

**(A/N) Hello. Welcome to any new readers! Okay…so I would like to address the "Devil Beside You" issue first. I am not dropping the story, so no more "concerned" emails are necessary. Each chapter consists of usually ten to twelve pages and it takes more time with editing. Unfortunately I had written eight pages when my laptop's battery died, and I am in the process of rewriting what I wrote which is a bit tiresome. A chapter will definitely be out soon, and thank you to all who have read it! I really appreciate it!**

Special Thanks To: **Miraculous-Ellie**, **2Hot41Guy**, **Sweet Pyreflie**, **PrincessAinoMinako**, **Paupu**, **Libranfate**, **YT-SK4eva**, **Edy21**, **BiGGest FaN**, **Cherry Blossoms**, **Sakura**, **Lenneth**, and last but definitely not least **KIRU!!! **Whoa…that's a lot more reviewers than usual so I was really happy this week, and again I would like to thank everyone of you for taking the time to read my story…cause well, everybody is busy and has a life! LOL! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**"Unexpected" **

_**Yuna POV:**_

"Hello. Please forgive me for intruding, but is this room 4A—"The transfer from Bevelle, right!" I nodded slightly as I edged my way through the narrow doorframe. I hope she hadn't been waiting for me all this time.

"Well they didn't exactly tell me when you'd arrive, but I waited anyhow." Well that didn't make me feel to great about myself. I glanced to my watch briefly. It was quarter after nine. How long did I make her wait? I was beginning to feel horrible, but her smile seemed to lift my spirits.

"Did you wait long?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that! Okay?" I nodded, now placing my bags aside. I took a good look at the room that I would be staying in for the next four years. It wasn't that grand, but instead released a small, cozy inviting feeling. The room was split down the middle with a mirror like reflection. Two twin sized beds, two dressers, two nightstands, one bathroom, and an open bay window that overlooked the spanning horizon. I fell more then in love with it.

"Is this all the luggage you brought?" My attention reverted back to my roommates speculating eyes. I glanced down to my bags before nodding.

"Yes. I couldn't take much with me to the air station, but I have a bit of gil to buy what ever else I may need here." She smiled brightly. She had long wavy red hair that was currently lifted into a small neon green headband. Her sea green eyes were slightly powdered with a light shade of neon green, and her thin lips were coated heavily with a sparkled gloss that reflected in the room's dim light.

"Oh, that's great then! I know all the shopping centers around!" She exploded enthusiastically before throwing her hand forward, "By the way, my name's Shelinda." I shook her hand, because well… I kind of really had no choice but to. From what I could tell she was a gentle character with a wonderful personality, and I looked forward to getting to know her.

"It's very nice to meet you, my name is Yuna." We released hands and she turned about collapsing onto her bed, which was rather personalized. She kicked off her sandals now raising her cell phone into her palm. I lifted my bags, and set them atop my bed ready to unpack.

"Hey, Callie! Are you still at the party?" I glanced over at her discussion before returning back to my own task at hand. It would be rude to listen in on other people's private matters. I placed a few pictures of home around my nightstand, smiling to each of their faces. I was already beginning to miss them.

"Yea, she didn't get in until late. Want me to bring her along?" Was she talking about me? I tried not to notice. I didn't want to go anywhere my first night. I couldn't…I hadn't even settled in yet. Besides…I really had never partied in high school…it just…just wasn't my thing.

"Well, we are going to have to take a taxi…so we'll probably be there in an hour…maybe less." We? Who is we? Maybe she is talking about somebody else…I mean…she doesn't even know me that well. I am probably misunderstanding the whole—

"Hey Yuna want to go with me to this party?" Damn. So she was talking about me. How should I answer? I don't want to be rude. Maybe she'll understand…

"Well…I don't know. I still have a lot of unpacking to do and—"Don't worry about that! You have all weekend, c'mon! It'll be fun!" I had a feeling she wasn't going to let me off with a simple no can do. Her green eyes danced passionately in circles praying for my agreement. I turned quickly to my bags, unzipping the larger one.

"Well, I really don't have any clothes for such an occasion. So…I wouldn't feel comfortable going." How do you like that? That should get me out for sure. Her eyes softened a bit, glancing away from my direction. She may have been a bit disappointed, but…it couldn't be helped.

"Yuna! I know! You can borrow some of my clothes! That, might I say is an honor!" She laughed silently into her palm before sprinting to her closet.

"But…" I murmured quietly, extending my hand slowly as though to pull her back.

"No, really don't worry about it! It's the least I can do for you. I would feel horrible if I left you here alone on your first night." I smiled a bit. She was really nice, and her intentions weren't all that bad compared to a few others I had encountered earlier that night. Even so, I really didn't want to go. I wouldn't know anyone.

"Sh…Shelinda. I really appreciate what your doing, but I'll be fine here by myself tonight. You should go out and have fun." I smiled softly, but she instantly became disagreeable. Somehow, I wasn't surprised.

"Yuna…I know you must be nervous. Trust me, I have been there, but I think it'll be great for you to go. You should really make some new friends while you're here. Besides, I know just about anybody and everybody. I'll introduce you to all my friends too! Okay?" She waited for my final agreement, her eyes were on edge, her hands clutching a petite lavender halter in her grasp. I really didn't want to disappoint her, that was the last thing I wanted to do, but I really didn't want to go. New friends? I had plenty of friends in Bevelle. They were all I needed to be and stay content. I wasn't a person of change, but a person of continuity. That's how I liked it. But I wasn't in Bevelle anymore…I was in Zanarkand now, and rather alone with no friends. I stared back up into Shelinda's hopeful eyes seriously contemplating whether or not I should go. Maybe…she was right. Maybe it was time for a change. I was rather unsure of myself and for a split second I agreed.

"Okay." I spat out before I changed my mind once more. This was more than enough for Shelinda and she practically spewed her entire closet at me. It was a bit frightening to say the least.

"How about this?" She held up a tacky orange skirt. Fashion was not my strong point, but I knew enough to tell what was… disastrous, and what was decent. I shook my head regretfully no, and fell back restlessly against my dresser. She was really tearing that closet apart.

"Okay! This is it!" She exclaimed charging toward me. She pulled my wrist, hooking the outfit into my grasp and shoved me away into the bathroom. Aggressive much?

"Try that on! Hurry! We have to leave soon! I'll call the taxi now!" Her yells muffled through the large oak door, I nodded as though she was expecting a response. I fell back against the wall as my eyes came into contact with the outfit. What is this? It's more like…a hand towel? I lifted it against my thin frame, biting my lower lip nervously. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Are you done?" Shelinda called once more. She was quite persistent wasn't she?

"Almost." I retorted quietly as I pulled my tee shirt over my head, replacing it with a thin strapless lavender top that scrunched at its sides. I turned in the opposing mirror. It didn't look to bad…I suppose. I unfastened my capris, slipping them from my limbs and stepping into a short jean miniskirt hemmed with violet lace. To be honest I didn't recognize the girl before me at all. Was that really me? I took a breath leaving my clothes behind, turned the handle to the bathroom door stepping out.

"Oh. My. Yevon." She began somewhat shocked. I could feel my face. It was flaming hot. Why did she have to stare like that? It wasn't like I was a disease or anything.

"Maybe…this wasn't such a great idea." I began turning back into retreat.

"No, no! It isn't that!" Shelinda grabbed my arm pulling me back, slinging me into a chair before her vanity. Bright fluorescent lights trailed along the mirrors side, its counter top littered with mascara, shadows of all colors, eye pencils, lip pencils, and sprays of body glitter. I have never seen this much make up before in my life. Maybe in the cosmetic store when my friend needed to pick up powder…but I never knew somebody could own so…so much of it.

"I'll just add a little beauty, and then we'll be on our way! Here slip these on." She practically shoved my feet into a pair purple gemstone studded heels. I never really wore heels before, but for some reason I knew they were going to hurt. She spun my chair to face her. She eyed me greedily. Like I was a new doll for her to play with. It was scary, but deep down I was smiling. I... I had made a friend.

"Okay…with your complexion, it is wise not to go so dark, we'll use light colors." I was a bit relieved when she said this. Light…meant barely noticeable. She ran the gel through my hair, styling as she went along. I closed my eyes as she lifted the capsule to her sparkled spray. It was cool as it descended my body. I shivered for but a moment. She finished with a touch of lip-gloss, pulling me out of the chair. It was my first time standing in heels, but I tried my best to remain balanced.

"Hurry, the taxi should be here by now." She toted me along, out the door, and down the corridor in which I had come not thirty minutes before hand. This was a very unexpected night, and I had a feeling this whole year was going to be rather… unexpected. It was obviously something that I would just have to adjust to. We descended the steep staircase, sprinting through the courtyard. How was it possible for this girl to run so flawlessly in these things? What was she born with them? I thought this because I was stumbling over myself with every turn, but she…just kept running…running like she was wearing a pair of tennis shoes. I hope I have less high heel, fun-filled nights…truly.

The taxi was indeed awaiting us. Shelinda released my palm throwing the taxi door open as though her life depended on it.

"Guado Manor please!" She chirped, without an address. Was it a well-known place? I took my seat aside her, throwing my thoughts to the curb.

"Okay Yuna. There are some things I should tell you before we get there." Oh, great…she waits to tell me after I get into the taxi.

"What is it?" I replied a bit shakily. I was already nervous enough as it was.

"Just try your best to fit in, because if you stand out…it may lead to trouble." I over looked my apparel…of course I'll stand out.

"Also if you are greeted by Seymour Guado…be as nice and pleasant as your body will allow. Okay?" Seymour Guado? Who is that? Shelinda continued eyeing herself in her hand held mirror.

"Seymour Guado is this part of the cities richest and finest. You'll do well not to upset him, so just agree with whatever he says, okay? You'll do fine! Don't worry!" She exclaimed leaving me more worried then before.

"Does he attend East Prep as well?" I asked curiously.

"When he wants to. He's a senior there, but comes and goes as he pleases." I was taken back with shock. What kind of school was this?"

"Does the Dean allow that? Is he punished?" I asked somewhat appalled.

"Punished! Ha, the day Seymour Guado is punished is the day the eternal calm comes to an end!" Shelinda replied sarcastically, shaking her head doubtfully, "Yes…the Dean allows it. He really has no choice." I listened intently to what she was saying.

"Seymour Guado is a mysterious character really, but any of the girls from our school would love to be his for but a day. He's rich, handsome, and mysterious. What's not to love?"

"Doesn't he act like he's better then the others…with skipping classes and all?"

"That is because he is better." Shelinda scoffed in a parental tone. She obviously knew things about him that I didn't…so perhaps I was out of line. Perhaps... she admired him a bit too much as well.

"Yuna, you will come to see that Seymour Guado is a true gentlemen." She swooned…I nearly wanted to puke.

"He is very powerful in our community…so it is very wise that you don't do anything to upset him. Okay?" I nodded slowly at her words. I really didn't want any trouble. The taxi came to a halt, and I looked out the window to the towering manor before me.

"Is this the place?"

"Yep! C'mon lets go!" Shelinda cried happily. I slipped from the taxi into the street, pulling my skirt as far down as it would go. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed as we made our way up the paved sidewalk, but nobody seemed to notice me.

"Don't worry! Just stick with me okay?" I nodded at Shelinda's words, but they didn't last long. We entered the manor, and I quickly covered my ears. Seriously, was music even intended to be that loud? A liqueur aroma filled the air, and bodies' mesh together exotically on the dance floor.

"Shelinda!"

"Callie!" I looked over my shoulder to my roommate, and another girl…possibly the one from the phone call greeting each other.

"It's about time you got here! You have to come out back! Dona is about to kick this girl's ass! You know! The one from Pre-Calculus? She sits a bit in the back?" Shelinda nodded her head, obviously recognizing whom she was talking about. She turned to me apologetically.

"Hey, Yuna. Do you think you could wait here?" How did I know this was going to happen? I'm such an idiot. In any case, I nodded my head. It's not like she was my baby sitter you know? So yea, what did it matter?

"Thanks girlie! I'll be back in a few!" I knew that was a lie to, but I plastered on a smile. Callie pulled her away, and they faded through the crowd together. Great. I can't believe I actually came. This was a really big mistake. I leaned slowly back against the wall, trying to hide away, but it was inevitable. I was so worried about standing out, but I found that I fit in pretty well. We were all dressed the same. Short skirts, and high heels? Was that the theme or something? I took a breath of exhaustion. I really should have stayed home. I knew it.

"You don't look to thrilled to be here?" A voice surfaced beside me.

"That's because I don't want to be here." I spoke without thinking, and what's worse without looking to whom I was directing my insult to. He frowned a bit, but a smile resurfaced and he leant alongside the wall beside me.

"Why's that?" He could obviously tell I was sorry for what I had said, but remained calm. I took a breath of frustration.

"Well it's my first night in Zanarkand, and I kind of wanted to stay home tonight. Instead my roommate drags me here, and then ditches me for her friends. How would you feel?" I stated a bit aggravated crossing my arms. He snickered a little eyeing the crowd, and back to me.

"Point them out if you will…I'll have them thrown out." What? What did he say?

"I don't understand?" I stated confused with his suggestion. He turned to me, extending his palm. I accepted his gesture.

"I'm sorry. My apologies…I didn't introduce myself. Seymour Guado." Seymour Guado? That name…Seymour Guado?"

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any disrespect! Truly!" I pleaded for my life. Like I said…I couldn't afford any problems right now." He laughed a little, shaking his head comically.

"No need. You're new right? Have you heard of me already?" He replied confidently trying to make me laugh. I did.

"Well Shelinda told me a bit about you, but—"Shelinda?" He cut me off confused.

"Yes, my roommate. Shelinda." He took a moment of thought.

"Afraid I haven't heard of her. She doesn't sound like to great of a friend if you ask me…I can always throw her out?" He smiled coldly, nudging my arm playfully. I shook my head.

"No, you don't have to do that. She has been very kind to me." I smiled assured with my response. He nodded. He remained quiet for a moment, and awkward silence engulfed us. His icy, cold, gray stare scanned the crowed momentarily. His light blue hair was styled gelled back. He sported a baby blue and gray-stripped polo with gray jeans. After everything Shelinda had said…he didn't even seem that bad of a guy. What was she talking about? Seemed pretty nice to me, and he didn't even know who she was? What was she some stalker or something?

"Would you like a drink?" He turned to me abruptly. I shook my head, waving my hands about.

"Oh, no need! I'm fine, please don't trouble yourself." He stepped back, eyeing my figure down. I really wanted to pull the drape behind me down, and cover up. He just smiled, and placed his index finger up toward me.

"I'll be back with your drink, so wait right here." I blushed. He was really sweet. He faded from view, and once again I fell back against the wall. I'll accept his drink, and then I am going straight home. After all it is his house…it would be rude to reject such hospitality.

"Yuna?" I turned blindly to the familiar voice calling me not too far away. Tidus. He stood inches away from the staircase steadily charging towards me. He seemed mad. It wasn't like it was his party or anything. He just didn't expect to see me again so soon I suppose. I smiled a little.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I was a bit taken back by his tone. My mood changed instantaneously. I frowned, turning my head away from him.

"Your not my nanny. I don't have to report to you. Just leave me alone." I replied, leaning back against the wall. He grabbed my arm angrily, springing me forward. He leant closer to whisper into my ear.

"Yuna, you shouldn't be here. Just go home now. I'm serious... leave!" I pushed away. What right did he have? How rude. He really didn't know how to treat people, no manners what so ever.

"I was invited thank you very much, so go find someone else to worry about." He released his grip entirely, smirking evilly.

"Worried… why the hell would I be worried about you?" How unbelievable. I rolled my eyes, attempting to pass him by, but he jerked my other arm, pulling me back towards him.

"I said leave! —"Tidus!" I heard another yell, booming with much authority. I turned my head, my eyes set to his. Seymour Guado. He stepped forth, pulling me away from Tidus' grasp, and into his own. Tidus seemed a bit shocked, but didn't murmur a word. Seymour's icy palm clapped my bare shoulder, and I looked uncomfortably back into Tidus' deep cerulean charms. Seymour cleared his throat tightening his grip onto my shoulder, pressing me tightly against his side.

"Don't worry man, this one's… with me." I held my breath. With him? Like… how? Talk about… unexpected.

* * *

**(A/N) I'm too lazy to write anymore…so yea…just review…or…don't…well…just pick the first option! LOL! Thanks again to all my reviewers! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	7. Safe For Now

**(A/N) Hello, again. Welcome to any new readers, and I hope you enjoy my story! **

Special Thanks To: **Miraculous-Ellie**, **2Hot41Guy**, **Sweet Pyreflie**, **PrincessAinoMinako**, **YT-SK4eva**, **Edy21**, **Cherry Blossoms**, **Sakura**, **Corinth**, and last but definitely not least **KIRU!!! **Whoa…keep them coming I guess!

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**"Safe For Now"**

_**Tidus POV: **_

The fighting. The girls. The drugs. The money. The sex. What would one trade for all of this? How much would they be willing to sacrifice? They crave acceptance, but they will find that they are eating themselves alive…each unconscious of their own actions…until it's too late.

"Hey Tidus baby!" I stepped into the Guado Manor rather confidently. I had to keep my head up. Had to play the part of course.

"Tidus! When did you get here? Want to get a drink?" I rolled my eyes. This girl was already annoying me. She moved forward, her stiletto heels clicking atop the marble floor, her mini skirt rising along her golden-brown thigh. She tugged at it slightly so she couldn't have been completely wasted. Placing her palm atop my chest pressed me aggressively back against the wall. She smiled seductively, her manicured nail trailing my side. Talk about assertive.

"What do you want?" I asked coolly not taking my eyes away from the music-crazed crowd before me. Honestly…I didn't want to look at her. We probably had a thing in the past, but that was the past. I swear I can't stand these kinds of girls. Really irritating.

"Well…I was thinking…maybe after a few drinks—"I think I'll pass." I replied quickly annoyed with her presence, now looking down into her eyes, "Yea…I'll definitely pass on that." I concluded coldly, gripping her wrist away from me, shoving her aside. I pressed forward but found myself being jerked back.

"But…Tidus…I thought…but you said…" She gripped tightly onto the sleeve of my jacket, looking into my eyes with confusion, her light brown eyes ridden in embarrassment as it dawned on her that she had just been used.

"I…I thought you and…I thought we were really…together?" I jerked my arm away from her grasp; she staggered forward trying to regain her balance. I took a breath dusting my jacket profoundly, swatting at the wrinkles she had emplaced so recklessly. Her wild actions had caused a crowd to draw near. Who was I kidding…of course we were at a party. She couldn't have just walked away could she? Did she really want me to embarrass her? If she didn't disappear soon…I would make sure no guy would ever touch her again.

"Tidus…lets go…lets go and talk about this first." She wasn't going to walk away…she must really love the spotlight. Pathetic.

"Do you know who I am?" I began stepping forward cuffing my collar back. She took a step backward cautiously.

"You are nobody to me. You got that? Just some hoe looking for fun—"It wasn't like that! Not…not with you!" I couldn't help but laugh a little. Was she serious? Was there anyway to break her? I stepped toward her, pulling at her arm, pulling her closer to me. I could feel their eyes on us…waiting to see what would happen next. Her eyes dashed back and forth quickly scanning my unreadable complexion. I slowly tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear sensitively with my thumb. Wrapping my arm around her waist pulled her body dangerously close. She held her breath. I slowly looked over her face. Could it be she really fell for me? Was that possible? She was a fool…what a fool. I tightened my grip, her arms struggling to break free of my entangled grasp. I leant closer into her ear, ready to whisper the last fatal blow.

"I don't even know your name…your nobody to me, and it wasn't that good to even think about going back to. What guy in this town have you not slept with…" She didn't respond and I knew she had to be mortified. I released my firm grip, swiftly turning about on my heel through the crowd. She took a ragged breath collapsing atop the floor, but I pressed on. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh…but she had to get it into her head that there was no us, and there was never going to be an us. She probably wont be the last though…what a shame. Is there any respectable ladies left in Zanarkand? I laughed slightly toward my comical humor before ascending the staircase. The lounge. It overlooked the dance floor, but tonight the drapes hung close together, securing our privacy. Seymour was obviously anxious to hear of the business I had discussed with Dona earlier that evening. I poured a drink from the bar, turning to face him. Or…maybe he was just preoccupied with... other things…

"What is this draining issue? Couldn't it wait until Monday?" He replied with a tint of disappointment evident in his tone. The lights were dim, and it took awhile for my eyes to adjust. He was busy. Really…busy. I mean it was his party. I tried ignoring the two girls practically pouring themselves onto his chest rather shamelessly.

"Where's Nooj?" I asked noticing his empty chair across the room. Seymour took a breath pushing the girls aside, "How the hell should I know! Are you serious? Can't you see that I'm—"The payments are late…again." I cut him off coolly, taking another sip of my drink, nearly gagging from the surprisingly horrible after taste. I placed it aside. I think I must have grabbed the wrong bottle. I returned to set my eyes to his. He stood quickly, dismissing the girls from his sight.

"What do you mean…late?" He questioned suspiciously. He turned to throw his shirt on, collapsing back into his chair. I followed suit resting my back against the comfort of a small sofa seat, propping my feet atop the table.

"I mean…Nooj delivered the package. We set the payment date, and they never paid."

"Are you sure that Nooj delivered the package?"

"Yes. I was in the car when he did." I shut my eyes with frustration. It really is the same shit from last month. But… this is what I did. This is who I was. I'm not a drug dealer okay? I have never even touched any of that mess, but from the company I kept…you'd think otherwise. It's pretty systematic. Seymour handles the 'supply' as we called it. He gets a lot of X Potions for a great deal off some Kilika guy, and then jacks up the price in Zanarkand. Pretty risky if you ask me, but so far it seems to have paid off. Nooj delivers the packages, and I handle all the payments. See…I told you I wasn't the drug dealer. Nooj, and Seymour have been in this together for a long time now…longer then I have. I hadn't been working with these guys for maybe only two years now…but it felt much longer. How did I get caught up in this one might ask? Well believe it or not…there was a time when I was desperate. Really desperate. Desperate enough to escape the past…my past by all and any means necessary. Seymour…at the time promised me a clean slate if I came to work with him…so…that's what I did. Not something I am absolutely proud of…but when your alone you have to find ways to survive. Thus far we are a pretty powerful triad. I don't know one person that doesn't shudder at the sound of Seymour's name. I owe him a lot.

"Nooj will be here soon. I think he went to take Leblanc home…she was drunk beyond belief. I told her ass not to drink that much." Seymour stated leaning forward to pour himself a glass.

"Where's Dona?" I asked intriguingly. She was supposed to meet me here.

"I think she went outside to beat that bitches ass." I stared at him confusedly.

"Who are you talking about? Why is she always fighting?" I sat up, grabbing a bottle, pouring another glass.

"She said some girl was giving you trouble when you first arrived, said she'd handle her." I smirked at this phrase. That's my girl. Always creating havoc I guess. Even in high school she was on and off of suspension. Didn't take any shit… just how I liked them. I lowered my empty glass.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nooj had entered, closing the door behind him.

"My temper! That's what's fucking up!" I jumped to Seymour's sudden outburst, followed by his glass flying into the opposing wall.

"Whoa…Seymour, what's your affliction man?" Nooj replied casually plopping into the side arm chair. I stood taking my glass into my hand.

"The payment for our last transaction…never came—"What!" Nooj spouted off angrily. That's bullshit!" I looked to Seymour awaiting his orders. Nooj paused waiting for Seymour to speak. After all it was his call. His eyes burned intensely, strategically warping his brain for ideas on the next action. He hated when people messed with his money…what was his…was his. I had a feeling he wasn't going to let these clients off so easily.

"Take them out…both of you. Do whatever you want to them…make them pay regardless of any excuses. Take them off the map." He stood to leave, slamming the door behind him. Nooj and I exchanged glances. We knew what we had to do. His word was final.

"Tomorrow?" Nooj questioned lazily standing from his seat.

"Sure…the sooner the better right?" I replied not too excited about beating a bunch of guys senseless to the point of death.

"Let's go with no weapons this time…makes it more excitable right?" Nooj clapped my shoulder impulsively. He lived for this…I couldn't really see how. Honestly, what was so great about it?

"Yea…sounds great!" I replied sarcastically shrugging his hand away, edging toward the window. He didn't stick around long, and most likely returned to the party. I placed my hand firmly upon the curtain's tassel tugging at its reveal. I hadn't looked down right away, but concentrated on the tassel itself. If I pulled it…it would shut. If I pulled it again…it would open. Whatever it was motioned to do…it would be forced to do. Kind of like myself. If Seymour told me to do something…it was as good as considered done. To say I was tired of this lifestyle…would be an understatement. This life however…was the one I chose, and I was stuck with it. I looked down into the window, scanning the crowd rather meticulously.

"_Dona…Dona…where are you? Dona…Dona…YUNA!" _I pressed my face firmly against the glass-plated window to get a closer look. I squinted my eyes, reopening them wider then before. No…no way. She no longer sported those basic capris but instead a rather short denim and laced mini skirt. Her frame no longer was concealed by a plain white tee shirt, but instead replaced with a rather revealing lavender halter-top. Did she even own clothes like that? What the hell is she doing here? Why the hell would she even be here? I turned jolting for the door, and out into the hall. Was that Yuna? I mean…why did she look like that? There must be a mistake. There had to be. I mean…I just dropped her off. I pushed alongside the wall, shoving countless bodies out of my way. Why did all of these people just decide to get into my way at the same time? Really…it's just ridiculous. It had to be a mistake…it just had to be. Why I was hoping that it was…I have no idea. All I know is that when I stumbled away from that staircase…I knew it was no mistake. It was all too real.

"Yuna?" I questioned cautiously my eyes wide in disbelief. She turned to me, her smile widened, purely innocent. She had no idea. Of all places, this was one that she didn't need to be.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I left the stairs, pushing my steps closer toward her.

"Your not my nanny. I don't have to report to you. Just leave me alone." She retorted, turning away from me as she leant back up against the wall. Okay, so maybe I should have told her to calmly leave, but we didn't have time for that. I don't know why, but I found myself grabbing her forearm, pulling her near.

"Yuna, you shouldn't be here. Just go home now. I'm serious... leave!" I yelled above the music, but she just pressed my hand away with her left. She was really stubborn. I mean…didn't she see what kind of people were here?

"I was invited thank you very much, so go find someone else to worry about." Who invited her? I will have Seymour throw them both out if I have to. Wait, me worried?

"Worried… why the hell would I be worried about you?" I lied a little. Yuna was different, and anybody could see it. People would try to take advantage of her, and she would be too naïve to notice. She just rolled her bi colored eyes, attempting to stroll past me. I wasn't going to let her get away that easily. I grabbed her, turning her back to face me.

"I said leave! —"Tidus!" I released my grip of her hand, turning to that all too familiar voice. Seymour. He stepped through the crowd, now stepping between the two of us, pulling Yuna toward his side. What is Seymour doing? It was then that I realized they had already met, and he had targeted Yuna. She was 'fresh' as he would call them, and that is just how he liked them. Well I wasn't going to stand for this. No way in hell. My thoughts altered momentarily as Seymour placed his palm atop Yuna's shoulder. She herself was uncertain about this, but I found myself growing angrier by the moment.

"Don't worry man, this one's… with me." Why…that sick bastard.

"Tidus!" I stiffened at the touch of her warm embrace, surrounding my waist. It was Dona. I was silent as Seymour loosened his grip on Yuna, setting his eyes on Dona herself.

"You didn't kill her did you?" He chuckled slightly, now looking back toward me more relaxed. I was fuming. I wanted to yell…but what would I say.

"Hey, baby! C'mon lets go dance! You haven't danced with me in a while." Dona whined, tugging at my arm. My attention reverted back to her. I wanted to tell her no. After all I was still intent on sending Yuna home.

"Not now—"Baby! C'mon!" She cut me off, pulling me to the dance floor. Seymour turned to Yuna, bending down to whisper into her ear. She laughed. I really wanted to know what they were saying, and what was so damn funny! Dona pulled at my belt, pulling me closer, but with each turn I found myself staring at Yuna. She had no idea what kind of guy Seymour was. I stared down to her hand that was holding a red plastic cup, and back to Seymour's face. Something told me, that he had already slipped a few things into that.

"Tidus?" I looked down. Dona had stopped dancing.

"What is it?" I asked trying to remain at eye contact level.

"You seem a bit out of it? Is something wrong?" I tried to respond, but I instead placed my hands tentatively upon her shoulders, shaking my head regrettably. She smiled softly, leaning up, kissing my neck. I held her waist, and we continued to dance. I had forgotten about anything I had been thinking of. She kind of had that affect on me. I looked up. My eyes widened. Seymour was leading Yuna up the staircase by her hand, pushing few out of his way that didn't already know to move.

"Yuna…" I whispered unknowingly, frozen in shock.

"What was that?" Dona peered up toward me confusedly. I stepped back, sprinting forward, pushing her aside.

"Tidus! What the hell is going on?" She yelled, holding tightly onto my sleeve. I quickly shook her off, pushing people forcefully out of my way. I scaled the staircase. I wasn't going to let him do anything to Yuna. Not her. I would think of something; anything, to keep him from her. Yuna wasn't that type of girl, and what made me even more furious…was he knew that. I stepped into the hall, curving the corner, jolting through the door. Into their bewildered faces. Seymour was pouring another drink, and looked up awkwardly to the sudden intrusion. Yuna sat on the opposing love seat, she had been giggling childishly into her palm before I had come. Her hand now dropped to her side staring at me as though I should give an explanation.

"Weren't you just dancing with Dona?" Seymour placed his glass aside, his eyes set on me. Hinting that he wanted to be left alone. That wasn't going to happen. I thought for a moment. What could I say? What could be said to save her? I threw the door shut behind me, charging toward her. I halted before her seat contemplating on whether or not this was the best decision. All thoughts of doubt were erased as Seymour spoke once more.

"Tidus…you should leave." But I was not going anywhere. Not without Yuna. I brought my hand down clamping onto her forearm, pulling her up from her seat. She didn't speak, and I suppose she was a bit shocked to say the least. I looked down to her face. I knew then that this was the right thing to do. Things were going to change for Yuna…things were going to change a lot for me as well. This world…would chew her up, and eat her alive. No, she wasn't ready for this world. This world she didn't belong in. It wasn't one that she would even want to be in if she knew it for what it really was. Seymour wouldn't be the last to take advantage of her, and even though I didn't know much of anything at that moment…I felt obligated to protect her.

"This girl…" I spoke faintly, pulling her closer to me, looking into Seymour's eyes.

"This girl is my cousin!" Yuna gasped in shock, her eyes ridden in disbelief. I turned to face her. I smiled on the inside, while preserving my calm exterior complexion. Seymour wouldn't touch her now. He couldn't. Not without disrespecting me…and overall the code. The three of us shared a code. We all deemed family to be most important, and agreed we'd treat family with higher respect. Seymour couldn't touch her. Not without disrespecting me first, and I knew he wouldn't do that. She was safe…for now.

* * *

**(A/N) Talk about a twist right? LOL! Okay, well I am tired of writing! Review please!!**


	8. Rusted Pipes and Broken Promises

**(A/N) OMG! I know…finally an update! This chapter is dedicated to Ellie! For all her support! Seriously! If she hadn't messaged me…I probably wouldn't have updated until next year! So sad I know! Okay, so sorry Ellie! I know you wanted to read Devil Beside You, but I already had been working on this! Hopefully though this weekend I will try really hard to update it! Okay? Thanks again! You have no idea how much I appreciate your support!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**"Rusted Pipes and Broken Promises"**

_**Yuna POV:**_

His what? Wait…what did he just say? Did he just call me…his cousin? How absurd. I was definitely not his cousin. My father, surely would have said so, or at least told me once before. I recollected nothing of the sort and opened my mouth to speak.

"Tidus, I am—"Didn't you say you were going to call Uncle Braska! He has been calling my dad for hours on end over himself with worry! Then my dad yells at me! Why didn't you call him!" I closed my mouth more confused then ever, scrunching my brow. Tidus continued to yell angrily as though he was lecturing a disobedient child. He had no manners…I swear, but I couldn't help but ponder seriously on what he was saying. How did he know that I told my father I would call him? Did he really know? Was Sir Jecht angry with him as well? It is true that I forgot to call my father, but what Tidus was saying…was that also true? The moment in which I was taking my time to analyze the situation I hadn't noticed Seymour's approach. He looked me over apologetically.

"Please forgive me. I knew that there was something different about you the moment I laid eyes on you, and it doesn't surprise me for you to be Tidus' cousin at all. If there were any respectable ladies left in Zanarkand…it would be just my luck for you to be related to Tidus here." He clapped Tidus' shoulder playfully. Tidus smirked bashfully. Honored as though I was his _real_ cousin. Seymour reverted his icy blue eyes back towards me.

"It's no surprise he was so protective downstairs earlier…" He looked back to Tidus, "You should have told me she was your cousin man. You know that's not how we do things here." He grinned releasing his grip on Tidus' shoulder taking a few steps back.

"I can't believe I couldn't put the pieces together myself really. Again, please accept my apologies."

"Seymour, I think that you have—"Yuna, it's time for you to leave! I told you not to come tonight, and you did anyways!" I turned my attention quickly back toward Tidus yanking my arm away.

"You told me to avoid you! Not the party!" Seymour laughed slightly returning to the small bar table where he had previously been pouring a drink.

"You guys really are cousins," He replied sarcastically throwing a set of keys Tidus' way, "Here, drive safe. You forgot your keys on the counter." Tidus caught them in his right palm, continuing to tug at my arm. Seymour looked away into his drink, away from my pleading eyes. I had really wanted to tell him the truth. I was not Tidus' cousin. I had only met him a few hours before, and had never seen him before in my life. However, Tidus wasn't going to be giving me that chance.

"Will you let go of my arm already! How come you're always dragging me around! Let go already." He didn't. In fact he just pulled at my wrist harder, forcing me to follow his lead. I nearly tripped over this girl's shoe, but when I tried to apologize I quickly looked away. She leant back against the wall kissing another guy, her hands moving all over his body. Why did I have to be so stubborn? I was rather uncomfortable here, and it was hard to look anywhere but Tidus' back; for fear of seeing another lust stricken couple. We descended the staircase rapidly, and I turned my head to the crowded dance floor. I was taken off guard as a girl started, stampeding quickly toward us. I tried to warn Tidus, but he ignored me and pulled me closer behind him.

He threw the front door open, and we quickly strolled along the walkway until we reached the street. He stopped momentarily, scanning the dim lit street for his car. He found it, and we continued to press onward.

"What is this really about Tidus? Why did you tell Seymour I was your cousin?" I asked confused, stumbling over a small crack in the sidewalk. He slowed his pace noticing that it was hard for me to keep up with his pace in these heels.

"I'll explain on the ride home." He spat very much aggravated with the idea of me needing to know every little detail. What was the big deal? Really. I mean we were just talking, and it wasn't like I was getting myself into any kind of trouble. Wait. Why should I even have to explain myself to him?

"You had better explain yourself. The way you embarrassed me in there? Was that really necessary?" He pulled the handle on the passenger's side of his silver Mercedes rather politely gesturing his hand toward the seat. He released my wrist, now looking into my eyes as though he could trust me not to run. Sure, I wanted to call a taxi. He had upset me. I was just trying to meet new people like my roommate suggested, and he embarrasses me in front of all of them.

"Yuna, please. We can talk on the ride home. I'm sorry for the way I acted, but please…just get in. I wont force you." I couldn't figure out if he was testing me or not. Would he throw me in the car if I turned away? Or would he really let me leave? I can't explain it, but when his eyes held to mine…I just knew there was a good explanation; one good enough to sit around for. I nodded my head in agreement, and he moved away from the door allowing my entry. I stood before him, close enough to breathe against his chest. I halted my steps, withdrawing my foot slowly from the cars edge. I looked up into his cerulean eyes.

"Take me…take me straight home." He nodded at my demand, and shut the car door behind me. I folded my palms atop my lap studying them intently. Why would he cause such a scene? What explanation is there?

"Who's that bitch!" I shot my head up quickly. It was _her. _The girl I had tried warning Tidus about before he dragged me out of the Seymour's mansion. She was throwing her purse to the ground looking at me as though she wanted to tear me to shreds. She had completely misunderstood. I am not quite sure on whether she was Tidus' girlfriend or not, but I assumed so when she swept him away earlier onto the dance floor. They seemed close.

"No, don't tell me to calm down! Who is that bitch! Why are you with her? The only reason I let you run around, is because I know you always come back to me! I've had enough this time! How can you do it in front of my face!" She was angry, but her eyes never left mine. I wasn't going to look away as though I was ashamed to be where I was, so I returned the empty glance toward her vengeful eyes. I think that only made her angrier.

Tidus gripped her wrists throwing her back against the veined stonewall that lined the sidewalk. She held her breath, and he shook his head. I couldn't hear what they were saying. He had to be speaking in a low whisper, but her face softened and she looked toward me over his shoulder, her apologetic eyes easing closer toward me; astonished as though looking upon an artful masterpiece. Her manicured nail tapped the window signaling me to roll its glass down. I was a bit hesitant, but as Tidus nodded I pressed my index finger firmly onto the small black tab below the window. She smiled.

"Yuna right? The name's Dona. Hey look I am really sorry for this misunderstanding. I had no idea you were Tidus' cousin." I quickly looked objectively toward Tidus' eyes, which seemed as though they were urging me to agree. I smiled without speaking a word. After all…my window was down, and I was unsure of whether she would lunge at me or not through it if I had told her the truth.

"Just understand that I grew up around Tidus and never knew he had a cousin, but then he explained to me that you had been living in Bevelle this entire time. Really I had no idea, but don't worry! Since your Tidus' cousin I'll make sure nobody messes with you. Got that?" I plastered on a fake smile while nodding. I was afraid of speaking. I was afraid I would blurt out the truth, but I think the only reason I was hiding it was for my own personal safety. I mean for a girl…her knuckles really looked unrelenting, and to tell the truth I feared the thought of impact.

"Well Tidus. I'm going back in then. Get her home safe, and come back quickly. Okay?" Tidus nodded, but not soon after she pushed herself against him indulging him in a heavy, seductive kiss. I looked away. Now I was completely uncomfortable. I stared back into my lap trying my best to seem uninterested when the driver side door swung open. I looked up to find Dona's miniskirt swinging away and Tidus collapsing into his seat. He quickly fastened his belt, placing the key into the ignition, and pulling off into the street.

"So?" I asked a bit cautiously attempting to start a conversation.

"So what?" He replied annoyed turning the jagged corner, the streetlights surveying his face before quickly descending into the shadows once more.

"You told me that you would explain—"Take you straight home right?" I furrowed my brow.

"Yes, but what about what happened at the mansion?" He glanced toward me dumbly.

"What do you mean what happened?" I cannot believe he was trying to act dumb now. He is just unbelievable.

"Let me out." I stated calmly, my hand clenching the door's lever.

"What?" He looked at me crazily, now slowing the pace of his car, "Why?"

"You broke your promise—"I never promised you anything! —"If I believe that you are sincere enough then I take it as a promise! I was wrong to ever get in the car with you and your web of lies. I am leaving now. The car had slowed to a snail's pace when I pulled the handle, feeling the night's gusty air sweep in.

"Okay, okay just wait." I stopped shutting the door, turning toward him.

"Is it that hard to explain? What really was the big deal? Just tell me." I concluded politely staring into his eyes intriguingly. He took a breath, pressing the pedal sped away from curb. I looked back toward the door. Its handle was set to auto lock, and my facial expression tightened. I didn't think I was going to be held against my will.

"What is the meaning of this—"You said to take you straight home. That's what I'm doing. The streets of Zanarkand aren't too friendly at night. I'll see that you get there safely."

"Then on our way how about you explain what happened earlier and quit playing dumb." I retorted rather exhausted with the idea of more stubborn filled replies.

"Don't see Seymour again. Never again, do you understand?" He had caught me off guard, but his face couldn't have been more serious. It left me with an uneasy feeling in my stomach, and I stumbled further into the conversation. I wanted to know more, and why his tone lead to a sense of danger.

"Why? Isn't he your friend?"

"It's complicated…"

"Well, then explain it to me." I felt that I was really pushing the subject, but I didn't understand. I mean they seemed like best friends at the Manor. Why would he say such a thing?

"For one, I don't have time. Two, you don't even need to know." What happened to explaining everything to me? I had a feeling that Tidus wasn't one to explain anything unless he really had to. Which meant I wasn't going to find out. I sighed with frustration, slumping back into my seat.

"I really don't understand you. You know that? You drag me out of the party, tell everyone that I'm your cousin, and insist on taking me home. What's this all about?"

"You should be thanking me." Tidus blurted out suddenly as though I had done something wrongful and unjust. He was so confusing, and yet I was angry. I was tired of his word games, or more over lack of words.

"Thanking you! Are you crazy! Why would I be thanking you! Yes! Thank you for ruining my night you mean!" I yelled back, my seat belt cutting against my neck, tearing at my tender skin. The car came to a screeching halt. How angry had I made him? I looked behind us to the rear just in case a car had been following closely, not ready for the sudden stop. There was none. The street was vacant. I sighed with relief, turning to Tidus who had not said a word. I was ready to slap him for being so reckless, but something about his facial expression…scared me. His features tightened, his deep navy eyes locked forward, his lips pursed. I was curious as to know what he was staring so intently at, and momentarily forgot the pain searing down my spine up into my neck. I gasped.

"Tidus…who are they?" I don't even know if he heard me. I could barely hear myself whisper it. He didn't reply. I looked again out into the dark street before us. I didn't have a good feeling about this. There were four of them in total; it was a bit difficult to make them out for they were all camouflaged to the darkness of the night sky. Probably why Tidus had slammed the brakes so suddenly. They didn't move. They had been waiting.

"Stay here." Tidus spoke quickly unfastening his belt, and I couldn't think fast enough to stop myself. I was grabbing his hand.

"No! Don't go out there! Who are they? Don't leave…" I was literally begging. I won't lie. I was scared. They looked…threatening, and here Tidus was ready to leave me alone. Did he know them? I didn't think so, and I could see that he was worried. He didn't say any more, but pushed my hand slowly aside.

"I promise I'll be back." There was nothing I could say. What could I do to stop him? I was nervous about this whole situation, and before I knew it the driver side door had slammed shut. He walked coolly to face the four of them rather bravely I might add, but something wasn't right. We both knew it. It was then that I eyed the jagged, rusty pipes they each held in their hands.

_**Tidus POV:**_

Well isn't this just great. I swear the night can't get any better. Just my luck though that something like this would happen.

"Well if it isn't Tidus Landes!" Barthello boomed rather enthusiastically. It might have taken me a moment to realize that it was actually sarcasm.

"Listen, Barthello…I don't have time for your games. Lets reschedule for another night, or better yet tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow would be great!" I returned the gesture, my eyes holding onto his. I was not intimidated by him in the least, nor his lackeys.

"Were here to deliver a message—"Oh? What would that be?" I interrupted coolly now leaning back against the car, my palms resting atop the hood. He tightened his grip along the edges of his pipe, his knuckles whitening.

"Our business is through with Seymour, and his little puppets. Don't expect this months payment." Honestly…couldn't we do this tomorrow? I leant into my shoulder. Yuna was silent not sure of what was going on. I gave her a comforting smile before turning back to Barthello.

"I already knew something like this would happen. After last month's _incident_, I knew you weren't going to pay this month. Seymour's not happy about that you know?" I ran my hands through my hair messily, sighing of boredom.

"Like I said. This little conversation will have to wait until tomorrow. I am kind of busy at the moment. It's been great, really—"Hey! Were not done Landes!" I had already turned toward my car when I heard Yuna scream. I hadn't had enough time to look behind me, and I was already falling against the hood of my car, slipping back onto the pavement. Barthello gripped my collar pulling me back to my feet. I swung at him and missed. My vision seemed to have blurred from that last hit. All I could think of was Yuna. That she was probably watching in terror. What would they do to her if I couldn't fend them off myself?

"Nobody turns their back on Barthello!" One of the lackeys bellowed slamming their fist into my chest. It was burning. I could barely breathe. The jagged pipes ran their way across my flesh, and their heavy hands were following up one after another, impacting against my face. It wasn't long before my body became numb. I couldn't feel anything, except maybe the warmth of the raindrops pelting against my skin. It was raining. Great.

"Get away from him! Leave him alone! Look at what your doing! What has he done to deserve this!" It was Yuna. I couldn't muster up the strength to stand, and I really wanted to stop her. To tell her to run, but I could barely hold my eyelids open, let alone open my mouth to speak.

"Who the hell are you!" Barthello screamed, stepping toward her. I slanted my eyes upward. She was already soaked from the rain, but she didn't waver. Perhaps I underestimated this girl?

"She's with Tidus, just some hoe!"

"What should we do Barthello?"

"We can't leave her here for the cops! She's seen all of our faces!"

"Let's kill her—"No! The boss strictly said to take Landes out! We deal with him!" Yuna swooped down near Tidus' side, pulling him near.

"You wont touch him!" Barthello squatted diagonally across from her smiling evilly.

"However, boys. It's out of our control if she's in _our_ way." I knew then that they'd try to hurt her. The obligated feeling of needing to protect her sank back in. In unison they raised their rusted pipes, and lunged forward. I too pushed off with my left hand, springing atop Yuna's body. She looked up with fear, curling her knees against her chest beneath me. I wouldn't make a sound. I would endure this for it soon would be all over.

"_You don't have to do this…Tidus…"_ She whispered, her glazed eyes pleading. I nodded slowly. I couldn't speak. A pool of blood had formed in my mouth, and was steadily thickening. Was this really happening? Was I going to die? Yuna clenched my forearm not being able to take my pain-staked face much longer. A tear slipped gently away from her lash as she shook her head. Her security had been broken, and she was steadily losing faith. The tears streamed along her cheeks. She wasn't supposed to see this.

"_Please Yevon…stop this…"_ As if on cue, their pipes dropped echoing against the pavement. I could hear their tennis shoes scurrying off the roadside. I couldn't help but collapse, my jaw cracking against the cement. Yuna scurried from beneath me holding my head in her lap. My eyelids were growing heavy, but I managed to smile. It may have been a crimson stained tooth smile, but I did.

"You…you idiot! You told me you'd come back! Why do you keep breaking your promises!" She was crying, but she was right. I was an idiot. I put the both of us in danger tonight. I insisted on getting out of the car. I was an idiot. Why had they run off like that? The answer was simple. Another car had been traveling down the road, and was edging near the scene. It was then that I heard the car doors slam shut, and a variety of several different footsteps were taken. Their car had stopped. Obviously. Anyone could tell something wasn't right.

"Hey! Is everything okay here?" A girl's voice called, growing louder as she stepped closer.

_"That voice…"_

"Rikku! Get back in the car! Gippal and I will go check it out, and lock the doors!" His voice was drawing near, and I had heard it before. Yes, there was no mistake.

_"Shuyin…"_

* * *

**(A/N) AHH! OMG! Yea…had to throw Shuyin back into the picture! Plus I missed Rikku and Gippal! They are so cute! LOL! Okay…don't forget to review! I know it has been a while…so it'll take me a bit to get back into the swing of things!**


	9. Frightening Resemblance

**Chapter 9**

**"Frightening Resemblance"**

_**Yuna POV:**_

I wanted to cry. What exactly had happened? I'm not sure, but it scared me. Tidus was no longer moving in my arms, and his breaths were short. I pushed out the thought of him dieing, and pulled him closer to my body. I looked down toward his tan, bronzed skin; now badly bruised and maimed. The night rain hammered against my skin, streams of crimson water dripped from my fingertips and into the gritty street puddles that had formed around us. I blinked back the tears.

"Help me! Someone please!" I screamed. I was afraid. Alone. What if they came back to finish the job? What would happen to us then? Even worse…I had no strength to move. I didn't know where I was. It was my first night in Zanarkand, and I hadn't prepared myself for this.

_"Hey! What's going on here!"_ I heard their footsteps coming closer. I bit down on my lip, scared that they would soon find me. Had they come back? Would they kill me? Finish the job they had started? I pulled Tidus closer to me; leaning over his body, close enough to hear the faint beat of his heart. No sooner had I done this, and I was already being wrenched away by a set of strong hands. They had turned the corner of Tidus' car. They had found me.

"No! Leave him alone! You've done enough! Let me go!" I looked up, my wet hair falling back onto my shoulders. They held their grip, and desperately I tried to pull back in attempt to wrangle my wrists free. To my surprise it was two girls. The one to my right was a bit shorter then myself. Her light brown hair was thrown up into an assortment of braids. It may have been really blonde, but the rainy weather wasn't exactly the _best_ environment to describe features in. She had bronzed, toned skin, dark green eyes, and the grip of a world champion blitz player. The one to my left was much taller then me, and appeared older…more mature. Her jet-black hair cascaded along her shoulders, her deep crimson eyes piercing through me. Her grip wasn't any unrelenting as the other girl's either. They looked just as shocked as I was, concern evident in their eyes. I broke eye contact with them momentarily, throwing my glances back toward Tidus, lying in the same place as before. Three guys surrounded him, and I could sense that they didn't like him. A tall figure stood over him gritting his teeth. No they didn't like him at all. Enough to _kill_ him?

"Hey! Leave him alone! What did he do to you? Why? Just let us go!" Two of them didn't seem to be listening, but one of them turned toward me, beginning to approach. I tried to back away. What was he going to do? What did he want? He was tall with green eyes similar to girl at my right side. His pale spiky hair glistened off a distant streetlight, but he held a tender, comforting smile.

"Listen, were not here to hurt you," he began, "We don't want any trouble either—"What the hell happened here!" I jumped at the sudden voice, booming through my ears. He was surely not alone, because I'd love to know what happened here as well. It was then that I realized he was bolting straight for me. His fists locked tightly together. Was he going to…hit me? I narrowed my eyes angrily toward him fastening my resolve. What right did he have?

"How would I know what happened here? I was in the car, and—"You hit him?" He cut me off rather curtly. I pressed forward, still somewhat restrained by the two girls at my sides.

"No, _he_ was driving! Then these people came out of nowhere and attacked him! I am scared out of my mind! I don't know where I am and now your yelling at me!" I spat forward, tears brimming my eyes, threatening to fall.

"Where the fuck did they go!" He yelled again, swinging around, scanning the empty street. What would he do? Why was he acting like this? Did…could he possibly know Tidus? The entire group he had accompanying him instantaneously snapped their eyes to him as though he had done something strange and unheard of for the first time in his life.

"I swear to Yevon! If I find them—Where'd those chocobo shits run off to!" He was angry at with whoever had done this. It was then that I realized he was looking to me for an answer. I took a moment to study him closely. I couldn't point it out then, but something was missing from his eyes. I've looked people in the eyes all my life, but there was something important missing from his. They were sad, and lonely. Afraid, but not wanting to admit it. I then realized I was staring in Tidus' eyes. Of course he wasn't Tidus, but their eyes were the same…both missing something important…lacking something vital. I was lost in thought, and before I knew it the tall, pale woman to my left released her grip away from my thin wrist.

"She obviously doesn't know." She retorted crisply stepping away, walking through the two placing her self aside another figure. I couldn't make him out, but he was sitting alongside the opposing curb, trembling coldly. She whispered a few things into his ear and he sat up to have a good look at me. She placed her palm at his side to keep him from rising, and whispered a few more lines, her eyes snapping toward me. She rose.

"Shuyin, Gippal, Rikku! Come over here, and bring the girl." Her voice was stiff, but calm. I hadn't had the choice on whether or not to decline for the small blonde was already tugging me along. I glanced to Tidus as we strolled by. He needed medical attention.

"_Don't worry Princess…he'll be fine. He isn't lucky enough to die yet."_ She whispered into my ear. I didn't know exactly what she meant, and I was more then confused as it was. I lowered my head toward my raw heels. It hurt to walk.

"Lulu…Rikku…take this girl home." The boy with Tidus' eyes began. It was much brighter on this side of the street, and I could make them all out rather clearly. The final member of their group sat lurched over, his head buried in his knees. He had bright orange hair, that glowed red in the street's light, and I could see no more at the moment.

"What about Tidus?" The man spoke, his question muffled through his barricading arms. He had no jacket, and was shivering. I looked up to find it suspended around the taller woman's arms. She continued to eye me suspiciously. I looked to the boy with Tidus' eyes. I was eager to know what he planned to do with Tidus.

"Leave him." I stepped forward. How absurd. I was going to give him a piece of my mind, but apparently the tall, pale blonde had beaten me to it.

"Shuyin! You can't be serious!" He was more concerned then I had expected. His voice held a tint of absurdity, and I could see that they each had a connection to one another. Including Tidus. It also helped me learn most of their names without even asking.

"Fine, but just drop him off! No waiting! Come straight back!" The man I believed to be Gippal nodded, and with a shrug turned back toward Tidus' direction. Somehow I managed to slip away from who I believed to be Rikku's grasp, and pushed myself before Shuyin.

"Wait! Who are you?" I pleaded, but I had caught him off guard. He turned back toward me, his glossy eyes fighting back the tears from falling. His lips curved into soft smile.

"_You know…you look a lot like her…"_ He whispered softly. I squinted my eyes, not fully understanding.

"What?" He cleared his throat, shaking the rain from his hair. It had finally let up, leaving all but its moist air, dewdrops resting quietly atop the oil stained road.

"It might be wise to stay away from this one," He pointed to Tidus who was now being helped into the passenger seat of his car, "For you see…I don't know what he has told you…but it's probably a lie. Be careful, he tends to get people shot." He smirked, sarcasm dancing in his eyes, attempting to hide the pain. He turned briskly back toward his car, along with the fiery haired man, his palm patting his back comfortingly. Rikku and Lulu tugged at my sleeve. I followed. I had no choice. Gippal had long rode off with Tidus to a nearby hospital, and now it was my time to leave. I didn't know who they were, or what their connection was to Tidus, but I knew one thing. They hated him. They hated him, and yet somewhere deep down they couldn't turn their backs on him. Some where along the lines they all wanted to help, but what I wanted to know was why it was so hard to do?

_**Gippal POV:**_

I'm going to have to take a few good blows after this one. Shuyin definitely wont be happy. I mean, I know he said to drop Tidus off at the hospital and leave. Just drop him and leave. I should have left, but I couldn't. Not without knowing if Tidus was alright.

"Excuse me, Sir!" I called to the Doctor as he stepped away from Tidus' room, "Is he alright? It seems like it's been hours." I glanced at my watch. Okay, it's been only 30 minutes, but I was rather impatient.

"Oh, yes. Your friend was pretty beaten up. What in Yevon's name happened? He'll be fine now. You can go in if you want, but you mustn't stay long. Keep in mind our visitors policy." I blazed passed the tattered policy plastered to the wall and stepped inside. Tidus' eyes shot towards me.

"Get out." He spat bitterly, but I wasn't ready to leave. Not until a few of my questions had been answered.

"That's no way to greet an old friend." I drew up a chair, and took a seat casually grinning in his direction. He turned his back to me. I winced at the sight. His back had been badly maimed, a scar lined his raw skin where a jagged pipe had been swept.

"Why are you here?" He continued bitterly. I shrugged.

"Well, the gang was headed to your old mans house. Heard he'd been drinking and Shuyin wanted to check in on him. That's when we found you, lying on the road like a battered up toy doll." He turned over quickly in his cot, glaring toward my venomously.

"No, why are you _still _here?" He was angry, and our past memories swept freshly through my veins. I knew I was the last person he expected to see, or cared to see for that matter. I sighed, my eyes lowering to the cold marble floor.

"That girl sure does look a lot like Lenne don't you think?" I raised my glance to Tidus' blank expression. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Her name is _Yuna, _and she looks a lot like _Yuna._"

"Do you like her?"

"No."

"Then why treat her differently?"

"I treat her like everybody else—"You're a horrible liar man, always have been." I smirked a toothy grin before reaching for my watch. It had been an hour.

"Just leave Gippal. Just go. I don't need your pity, or whatever the hell it is you _think_ I need. What I _want_ is for you to leave. You've done my brother's bidding, now go." He was starting to piss me off.

"Your brother's bidding! Your brother wanted to leave you on the side of the road for someone to find! I'm not here because of him! I'm here cause old habits die hard!"

"Gippal, don't make me tell you again—"I was there man! Maybe you've forgotten, but you weren't alone. Shuyin sees everything differently then us. He'll never understand." Tidus threw his brown wooly blanket aside, attempting to stand, his temperature rising.

"Like you saw it any differently when you turned your back on me!"

"That was two years ago! Two years—"Of remembering nothing but your back!" He cut me off, now barely standing. He gritted his teeth in his square jaw, and I could see how much pain he'd been through these last two years. Sure, I felt bad for following Shuyin that day, but I thought things would have gotten worked out between us by now. Of course those thoughts were before Chappu. Before the gang found out about Chappu. That's when things really changed.

"Get out!" Tidus' yell broke me from my thoughts. I stood, pushing my chair back from underneath me.

"Fine." I muttered quietly, reaching for the rooms handle. I rested it there for a moment, "But before I go you listen closely. Don't lie to me again. That scar on your back…you didn't get it lying on the ground and playing dead. You got it from protecting someone. That someone…was _her_ wasn't it? So don't lie to my face and say she's just like everybody else." I dropped my hand from the steel handle, and turned to look in Tidus' direction. He stared misty eyed, quietly back.

"We may not be as close… like before, but your reputation betrays you. I know you hook up with a lot of girls, I know your up to know good with that Guado, and I know the crowd you hang around these days. Now…I don't know what exactly happened, but I know you made sure she didn't get hurt. Don't sit there and try to tell me she's not different."

"Please…Gippal…leave…" He murmured, and an ounce of regret surged through me. Was I wrong to say what I said? I knew I struck a chord within him, and maybe it was best if I left. I stared at my watch. It was already ten past the hour.

"I'll leave…but don't forget. _We_ can't change the past. _You _can't change the past. No matter how much she _looks_ like Lenne…she _isn't_ Lenne." With that I stepped out into the hall, catching a small glimpse of Tidus' pain stricken face. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I said. Maybe it wasn't my place, but if Tidus was sub consciously trying to redeem himself…it was a little too late. My concern couldn't help, but wander elsewhere.

"Yuna." I thought aloud, turning the corner. I really couldn't understand her at all. Why was she with Tidus? Well I guess it was evident from her attire. Another hoe. Even so, she didn't act the part. Maybe she _was _different, but if she doesn't know the _real _Tidus then it can never be.

"_Even if Tidus does really like you, and does truly care for you… we wont allow it."_

* * *

**(A/N) OMG! An update! Yea…I know! LOL! It wasn't that great, but I have missed this story a lot! Also I was breaking through some horrible writers block so it is a bit crummier then usual. ANYWAYS! Hope you review, and sorry for taking so long, but I have been REALLY busy! So this chapter is dedicated to BROOKE! Love ya girlie! You really encouraged me to update! LOL!**

**So the next chapter will be up this weekend, cause I have absolutely nothing to do before Monday when I go back to school! Review please! Thanks for reading as always! **


	10. Astronomy Class Cancelled

**Chapter 10**

"**Astronomy Class Cancelled"**

_**Shuyin POV:**_

I threw my coat to the side of the couch, slamming the apartment door behind me.

"Someone's got a lot on their mind." Wakka chimed in from across the kitchen pouring us a few drinks. He always knew when something was bothering me, but the way I acted it would be hard for anybody _not _to notice. I was kind of relieved to see that Lulu and Rikku weren't home yet. I needed my space, and I knew as soon as they hit the door they'd be buzzing with questions. I didn't feel like talking about Tidus. I didn't feel like talking about much of anything really.

"Wanna talk about it?" Wakka plopped down into his arm chair, sliding my glass across the coffee table.

"Is Gippal home yet?" I know that Wakka and I drove home together, and if he hadn't seen him then I shouldn't have either. Of course he wasn't, but like I said I really didn't wanna talk about it.

"Of course he's not home. All the lights were out when we walked in."

"Oh." I replied reaching for the remote. I was kind of angry that Gippal hadn't listened. I told him to drop Tidus off, and to come straight home. Of course he'd have to take the bus back since he drove off in Tidus' fancy new car, but still he should have been back by now.

"You sure you're alright?" Wakka asked kicking his shoes off.

"Yea, why?"

"Cause you've been holding the remote for like 5 minutes. We going to watch T.V. or not?" I tossed the remote to the side, and collapsed against the couch.

"I don't feel like watching anything anymore." Wakka sighed setting his drink onto a small coaster Rikku had made him. She had made us all one, but of course over time we all seemed to lose track of them.

"She's bothering you isn't she?"

"She?"

"That girl from tonight. The one Tidus was with."

"Oh, yea…what about her."

"She sure did look a lot like somebody. Can't quite put my finger on it, but she seemed so familiar." I rolled my eyes. Why did he have to beat around the bush like this? Why not just come right out and say it? Even though it put me at ease knowing that he saw it too. I really thought I was losing my mind there for a moment.

"You saw it too then eh?" I caved. I couldn't help it. Yea, I did want to talk about it. Maybe not with the others, but if it was Wakka then I could keep my mouth shut.

"I think everybody noticed. They just didn't want to say anything." Wakka took a sip from his glass shrugging his shoulders.

"Yea, I'd stomp all your asses in if you guys even _dared_ to compare Lenne to some hoe."

"Hoe?" Wakka sat up in his chair, a look of bewilderment spread across his face.

"Yea, you don't have to be deaf to hear that's all Tidus hangs around with these days, and did you see the way she was dressed. I swear those girls have no respect for themselves."

"That maybe, but she didn't quite seem…I don't know, but if she wasn't dressed like that you would never know." Wakka replied a bit unsatisfied with my reply, and not able to completely agree with me.

"I just hope Rikku and Lulu don't kill her on the way home. They hate those types of girls." I could only imagine how they were dealing with things. I hope that girl didn't cope an attitude with either of them. It wouldn't be pretty.

"Maybe Rikku will get some fashion tips." Wakka burst out into laughter. He always had a knack for that. Laughing at his own jokes harder then the rest of us. I glanced up at the clock. Gippal had been gone for two hours.

"Where the hell is he! He should've been back by now—I swear if he doesn't walk through that door in the next 10 minutes I'm kicking him out!" I was still angry, and Wakka's smile slowly faded into a serious expression. He looked to me.

"What if…maybe…Tidus wasn't okay. You think he's alright?"

"I really could care less." I spat quickly with no hesitation. It came naturally I guess. To not care. Made it easier.

"You weren't acting that way earlier. You were ready to run those guys down and kill them yourself. Shuyin. He's still your brother—"What about Chappu!"

"What about Chappu! You're avoiding the—"Don't tell me that you've forgiven him! Forgiven him for what he did to Chappu! What he did to Lenne!"

"Lenne wouldn't want you to—"Pretend like her death didn't happen? Because it did! I will never forgive him…never. You shouldn't either."

"No Shuyin… I may never forgive him for what he's done to Chappu! Or what he did to Lenne! But he isn't my brother! He's yours…" I found myself standing, staggering away. I'll admit…I've thought a lot about Tidus over the years. How he wouldn't have gotten mixed up in the wrong crowd had I been around. How our family wouldn't seem so broken. I've thought about it a lot, but time changes everything. Nothing was the same. Nothing was ever going to be the same. I turned back to face Wakka. Who was sitting on the edge of his seat waiting for my response. I lowered my hand to my glass, lifted it, and brushed passed him into the kitchen. This discussion was over.

"Wakka, my brother died along time ago. He's gone. The only family I have left are the people in this house. That's how it's been for so long now, and that's how it's going to stay. Please don't talk about Tidus anymore." I threw my glass into the sink, and stormed off to my room with a heavier heart then before.

_**Yuna POV:**_

I rubbed my elbows miserably. They had practically thrown me out of the car. I couldn't help but think about Tidus, and if he was okay. This had been only my first night in Zanarkand, and to be truthful I really didn't look forward to the rest if they all ended like this.

"Good for nothing heels…" I sat on the curb pulling at the straps, tugging the heels away from my tender feet. They were sore. My whole body was sore, and it just couldn't get any worse.

"_You know…you look a lot like her…"_

I recalled from earlier on that night. The man with Tidus' eyes had said that I looked a lot like someone. Whom, I had no idea, but it was almost as if it pained him to look at me. I felt kind of hurt for some reason, the feeling you get when your unwanted. I felt like crying. I was alone…again. Maybe I should just go back to Bevelle. My dad wouldn't complain much, and my friends would be happy to see me again. Maybe I should just go pack my bags and leave straight away, but for some reason something was holding me back. I was so reserved, so put together, decisions came easily to me, and yet here I was not being able to decide on whether to sit or stand.

"Ugh! Who do I look like!" I discarded my heel with such force it landed across the street and into the wet lawn. I was angry. There were so many questions and nobody was here to explain them to me. It made me rather annoyed. I raised my other heel, ready to catapult it when I realized that they weren't mine. Nothing on me was mine. They belonged to my roommate, Shelinda. I stood, and staggered across the empty moonlit street to retrieve the missing heel to my pair, and made my way back to the dormitories. I could only imagine the look on her face when she saw me. I had more then ruined her clothes, and now her heels were more then damaged beyond repair. Would she be mad? Maybe she'd kick me out of the dorm. I had no idea how Shelinda would act. She seemed so nice, and gentle, but I hadn't exactly torn the room to shreds when I entered the room either.

"She is really going to kill me…" I thought walking up the steps barefooted, holding the heels by their straps in my hand. I stepped onto the landing.

"Two more flights to go," I thought "Two more flights of lovely stairs." All I knew is if I had it my way I wasn't going to walk anywhere for weeks! Before I knew it I had arrived to dormitory 4A, twisted the doorknob and stepped inside. I waited for her to explode. I knew it was coming as she jerked her head toward me in surprise.

"Yuna!" I couldn't tell whether she was mad, or not but she lunged toward me.

"Shelinda, about the clothes…I am so sorry, but I promise to pay you back—

Her arms were wrapped tightly around me.

"I was so worried about you! Don't worry about anything! I was searching for you at the party! I was so afraid that I couldn't find you!" She released her firm grip, stepping a few feet back.

"Oh, yea…about that. Listen, I'm really sorry about leaving and not telling you. Actually what happened—"You're Tidus Landes' cousin! I couldn't believe it!" Great I thought, this lie was going to follow me everywhere.

"Actually Shelinda, the truth is—"I couldn't believe Dona came up to me! I didn't even know she knew who I was! She heard I was looking for you and told me not to worry, that Tidus your cousin had taken you home! Imagine how surprised I was! The new transfer! My roommate was Tidus' cousin!" I couldn't help but blush, when someone was talking so highly of me, but she had it all wrong. I wanted to tell her the truth. I really did, but I felt obligated to uphold this mask until I could talk to Tidus. Until I could figure everything out between us. He had said I was his cousin for a reason, and I had to trust him. It was hard, but I had to.

"Listen Yuna, don't worry about these clothes. Honestly, they don't matter." She smiled warmly, "Here, let me run you a bath. I'm sure your tired." She turned before I could stop her, and burst into the bathroom overjoyed. She hadn't asked what happened, or why I looked the way I did. All she could think about was that I was the popular boy's cousin, and people who hadn't noticed her before were going to see her quite clearly now. This is definitely what I hadn't wanted. Before I knew it I collapsed onto my bed, reaching for the phone. It was high time that I gave my dad a call. No telling how worried he must be.

* * *

The alarm rang through my ears earlier then I had expected that morning. I sat up, and outstretched my arms yawning. I had the worst headache, and my body ached all over.

"Hot baths sure do relax you," I thought rubbing my arms, "But it hits you ten times harder in the morning." I felt so weak, but somehow managed to scramble out of bed, and to my closet when I remembered I hadn't unpacked the night before. Digging through my suitcase I found a presentable white top and blue jeans. I slipped into them and couldn't have felt more like myself. I threw my tennis shoes on, brushed my teeth and hair, and grabbed my bag.

"Shelinda must have already left for class." I thought stepping outside into the hall. Digging in my bag I found my schedule, unfolded it, and tried to read it through my still weary eyes.

"Astronomy 101" I read and couldn't help but smile. Astronomy had always been my favorite subject, and most enjoyable. My dad and I used to star gaze when I was younger. It used to be his and my mothers favorite past time.

"It isn't until 11:00" I frowned, "It's only 10:00, so I have an hour. What am I going to do until then?" I figured I'd have a look around the campus, and become a bit more familiar with it than only knowing my way to the dorm and back to the street. My stomach growled.

"Maybe I better find the cafeteria first." I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, and all the events last night. Food was definitely last on my list. I finally stumbled into the cafeteria after asking about twenty people who all looked at me strangely.

"As if they've never been lost before." I huffed, and groaned for a while in the line, and finally grabbed a tray. There were hardly any seats, but I managed to find an empty table near the back that overlooked the campus.

"Who was stupid enough not to grab these?" I sat down, and not a moment later I discovered the reason nobody was sitting here. They probably didn't plan on dieing. The cafeteria became eerily quite, and I looked up to about a hundred faces staring at me quietly. Their eyes asking, almost as if wondering on whether or not I had written my will yet?

"Your in _my_ seat." I looked up to my left. A girl was standing there , her tray in her hands, eyeing my chair. I looked back to the crowd of eyes who were no longer trying to pay attention.

"I'm sorry, but there are _four _other seats. I'm sure you can take one of those. I'm not bothering anybody—"You're _bothering_ me." She wasn't going to give up. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pink metallic headband, here manicured nails were gripping her tray as though she were ready to throw it.

"Look, there are four other seats. I don't see why you can't take one of those." I knew how to deal with these types of bullies, and I wasn't going to move. No matter how much I was actually trembling inside. I couldn't give in. If I did…I'd never be able to stand up for myself.

"Those seats are taken." I looked over to the empty chairs, and back into the vixens murderous eyes.

"Yuna! There you are!" I looked up to find Shelinda running toward me frantically, "Yuna I have a seat for you over there." She pointed across the cafeteria to an empty chair and smiled toward me hopefully.

"I'm sorry Shelinda, but I am quite content with where I am sitting. I'm not moving." I readjusted in my seat, and opened my milk. Too bad I didn't get the chance to drink it. The blonde vixen with an attitude and imaginary friends had smacked it from my hand. It hit the ground with a thud. I sighed at the thought of how this was going to end.

"Leblanc…she's new here. She doesn't know—"Who are you, and why are you talking to me?" The girl I knew to be Leblanc spat dumbly to Shelinda. Shelinda smiled nervously, opening her mouth to speak.

"Oh, well my name's—"No, you don't understand. I don't care who you are. What I want to know is are you going to remove this girl from my seat or not." I was very angry at this point. What gave her the right to talk to Shelinda like that? Who did she think she was? Shelinda stumbled nervously to my side, grabbing my bag, and whispering into my ear.

"_Can't you just move over there with me? Please?"_ It was pretty difficult to turn that voice down. I didn't want this vixen here to think I was afraid, but I didn't want Shelinda to have any extra problems because of me either. I grabbed my bag away from her grasp instead.

"Shelinda, why don't you have a seat? Ask one of Leblanc's invisible friends to move." Shelinda's face was spread with fear at this point, and she stared awkwardly between Leblanc and I, not sure of what to do. Leblanc impatiently pushed her aside and stepped before me.

"If you don't move I'll make sure you _regret_ it." She seem to say the word 'regret' through gritted teeth for effect, but I was hardly effected.

"Leblanc! Hey, what are you doing over here?" I heard a familiar voice over her shoulder. Leblanc turned to speak when I saw her.

"If she doesn't move I'm going to really hurt her. I was going to let her go when…when…" She looked toward Shelinda trying to remember her name, "When _that_ girl told me she was new, but you wouldn't believe the mouth she has on her." She was speaking to Dona, Tidus' girlfriend. A smiling Dona stepped forward.

"Your damn right she does." Dona said proudly, eyeing me down, "Must run in the family." She winked warmly toward me before turning back to Leblanc. Dona lifted her tray and took her seat across from me without a care in Spira. Leblanc however was unsatisfied with Dona's reaction entirely.

"Dona! What's wrong with you? She disrespected me! Disrespected us! You're just going to let her sit there?" Dona smiled, biting into her apple.

"Of course. She deserves that seat more then you." Leblanc threw her tray down onto the table.

"When Seymour hears about this he'll put you out for sure!" Leblanc eyed Dona angrily. Dona gripped her apple tightly, pushing her seat out to stand.

"You watch your mouth Leblanc—"Ladies, Ladies. What's the problem here?" I looked up to his frosty, cold tone, that had chilled my bones and looked away. Seymour Guado. He must have eyed me instantaneously cause my name leapt from his mouth next.

"Yuna, you okay?" He asked tenderly looking from me to my splattered milk carton and back, "Has someone been messing with you?" He asked gingerly. I shook my head not wanting to cause anymore problems.

"Did I _miss_ something here?" Leblanc looked around clueless as ever, and back to Seymour awaiting his reply. He took Leblanc's milk carton from her tray and placed it on mine. Taking his tray he sat next to Dona just as careless as she had. Dona placed her spoon to the side of her tray not being able to bear Leblanc's ignorance a second longer.

"She's Tidus' cousin. She just transferred from Bevelle yesterday. Isn't it great? It's like we have a new little sister to protect." She beamed toward me, and returned to her breakfast. Leblanc eyed me cautiously debating on whether it was all just some huge joke they were setting on her, and was unsure how to act.

"Are you going to sit or not?" Seymour spoke rather irritated with her actions. She slumped into her chair rather embarrassed, and didn't speak another word. Seymour's cell rang, and he left to answer it when Tidus and another guy had approached the table. His eyes fell to me, and I held my breath. I hadn't seen him since last night. Since we were attacked.

"Hey guys?" The new character I hadn't been introduced to had spoken, glaring at me awkwardly, "You all realize there is an extra person here…right?" He looked confused and waited for someone to explain. Leblanc piped in annoyed with his ignorance. Which was kind of ironic to me for how she acted earlier.

"She's Tidus' cousin. So watch what you say, Seymour is likely to take your head off." She concluded a bit sarcastically biting into her toast, "I mean, how was I to know? Nobody had even told me." Tidus eventually took his seat allowing his stunned facial expression to fade.

"Oh, well I'm Nooj. Didn't know Tidus had a cousin though." He replied warmly shaking my hand. I smiled and went for my books.

"Where are you going?" Dona asked curiously, looping her arm with Tidus'.

"Oh, well my friend is waiting." I looked up to Shelinda who was still standing a few feet away, "I think I'll go sit with her." I pushed my chair back and stood.

"Don't worry about it Yuna," Nooj said as he stood gripping two chairs from underneath two unsuspecting students, "She can sit with us. Any friend of yours is a friend of ours." I was ready to decline, but Shelinda seized the moment, and took a seat next to me. Dona laughed and whispered something into Tidus' ear. He had refused to look at me all morning. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I mean it was _his _lie that had pulled me into all of this. I was just about to stand up and tell everybody the truth when Seymour rejoined us.

"Hey, Tidus. That was one of Barthello's boys. You and Nooj still down for tonight?" My eyes shot toward Tidus, and his to mine when he nodded a yes. Things were starting to make sense. I figured Tidus hadn't told Seymour about the events of last night, and second Tidus was planning on following through with something much more dangerous. Seymour smiled placing his cell back into his pocket.

"Yuna." It was Tidus' first words to me, and they felt uneasy.

"Yes?" I asked quietly not taking my eyes from his.

"Let's go, I'll walk you to class." He stood, Dona's arms falling from his, but her smile was unfading.

"That's right Tidus. You'd better take care of her, make sure she stays out of trouble—"I'll take her." Seymour cut in, standing up from his chair. The groups eyes turned to him.

"You and Nooj have to get ready for tonight. I'll make sure she gets to class alright." Tidus slowly fell back into his seat in silent agreement. Seymour smiled most pleasantly and took my hand in his. Tidus mouthed a '_go_' to me and we exited the cafeteria. Silent whispers spread among the campus and I was positive that this wasn't what I wanted. How long would this lie keep me trapped in its web. What was Tidus planning on doing later tonight? What happened last night? Who were those people? All these questions were running through my head with no one to answer them.

"Hold it right there Guado!" I turned around to the sudden voice, and Seymour let his palm fall from mine. I held my breath. The ones from last night were standing before me. I looked up to Seymour confused, but he was already walking forward.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Tidus' high school buddies. I'm pretty sure you guys are at the wrong campus. Lose your way?" They didn't seem hostile, but didn't look like they were in the mood for small talk either. I noticed a few of the ones I saw last night were missing. The one with Tidus' eyes, and the older girl named Lulu weren't to be seen.

"You have something we want." Seymour looked intrigued.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Her." Rikku pointed to me. Seymour turned back to me, but I shrugged my shoulders just as confused as he was.

"Sorry, but she is with me, and she isn't going anywhere with the likes of you." I staggered back into the same familiar, unrelenting arms as before. Now I knew where Lulu had been hiding.

"Hey!" I struggled against her grip turning the attention to myself.

"_You have questions, we have answers…"_ She whispered into my ear killing my resistance entirely. We must have been causing a lot of commotion because I could hear yells from inside the cafeteria. Moments later Dona, Nooj, Leblanc, and Tidus were all running for the outside.

"Now Rikku!" Gippal yelled running past us covering his eyes. Lulu swept a free palm over my eyes, and pulled me backward. I heard a small explosion and Lulu's palm was outlined in a bright white light. Before I knew it I was sitting in the backseat of a car doing about 80 miles per hour down the street. I didn't know what was going on, but I did know one thing.

"There goes Astronomy."

* * *

**(A/N) Another update! Like I promised! Anyways, thanks for all the great reviews last chapter! You have no idea how much they meant to me!" But wow, talk about a surprise visit from the gang! LOL! Oh, before anybody asks yes Rikku threw and Albhed flash bomb. Cause she's awesome! LOL! Okay, don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I really hoped you enjoyed this! Okay, so review please!**


End file.
